The Key to My Heart
by Callalily1013
Summary: To meet him & to fall deeply in love with him, she was told it was destiny. But the real question is will he be able to fall in love with her all over again? & will he realize just how important she is before he loses her? KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nozomi is described to have waist-high ice-blue hair and her eyes are bluish-green. Nozomi Akatsuka is Dino's very important and close friend. She had been missing for a year, and left without leaving so much as a letter. She came back only to inform Tsuna and the others of the horror the future was 7 years in the future. Lumiale who is the bad guy behind everything, reveals that Nozomi is the 'angel' and for that reason he deposed of her in the past lives.

It is found out that the year she was gone, she was in the future. She grew close to the Vongola guardians, most especially Hibari Kyouya. Their relationship is far different from the past Hibari. Nozomi explains that the only way to stop the future's devastation and destruction, is to stop Lumiale from killing her once more. They will encounter many hard and emotional events, but it is all up to them whether or not they can over come it. But how will she and the past Hibari overcome all the obstacles in their way? And will they be able to prevent her death?

(GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT! DON'T FORGET I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN REBORN.)

The Key to My Heart

Chapter One: It's Been a While.

_Future Time- Namimori _

There they were in a dark place, she didn't know where she was, but she knew that they were with her. _"Nozomi, we have to go now!" _he shouted the man that she had been with for the last five years. His black hair blended with the darkness, as he pulled her arm running as fast as he could. Her legs began to give out, covered in cuts and bruises.

"_Kyouya, let go!! They want me, so stop protecting me!!" _she just shouted at the man who froze from her words. She thought back to her past,_ 'everyone who ever loved me died protecting me, I can't…..' _In an instant her thoughts became words, _'I can't lose you too!" _She felt the blood dripping from his arm, _'Baka!!" _She shouted and put her hand on his arm, with one quick move his arm was covered in ice, she closed her eyes as if she was concentrating. When she opened her eyes the ice shattered, and reveal that his arm was healed.

"_Nozomi, you idiot stop healing me." _he shouted at her. At that moment she fell to her knees. "_Your becoming even weaker in this time, you need to get back soon." _He said and lifted her, running with her in his arms, as she held tightly onto his chest.

"_Hibari, the enemies are cutting us off." _said Yamamoto running toward them.

"_Bastards!" _shouted Gokudera turning around punching an approaching enemy.

"_He really doesn't want you to go back." _Hibari said as he looked down at her.

There was fear in her eyes but she wasn't scared because she might get hurt, she was afraid that she might lose the people that tried so hard to protect her. _"Takeshi!!! Hayato!!!" _she shouted as they were thrown to the ground. The enemy was about to do the final blow when a hand deflected it, _"You seem useless now, where's Sasagawa Ryohei?" _asked a now very annoyed Hibari.

"_This is our fight Hibari!!! Your job is to protect her! We can do this without help from you!!" _Gokudera shouted getting back up.

"_Hibari we'll take care of this, no one can watch after her better than you." _Yamamoto said wiping the blood that dripped from his mouth.

Hibari nodded and ran back to her, grabbed her and started to run. She looked over his shoulder and shouted, _'Takeshi, Hayato, you better come back in one piece or I'll kill you!!!" _She really did love them they were like big brothers to her, no matter what the cost they did whatever it took to take care of her and keep her safe.

"_She never changed did she?" _Gokudera asked Yamamoto.

"_Even though she isn't our Nozomi, even though she's from the past. She didn't ever change her attitude toward us. Hibari better get her back to her own time, so she can stop all this from happening." _Yamamoto said as he looked at the chaos that was formed.

-

Hibari held her tighter, _"I'm not letting him, take you from me again." _His wrath, his hate that he wasn't strong enough to protect her.

"_Kyouya…….I can't lose you…..any of you…." _she whispered clinging to his chest, the tears began to fall, those uncontrollable tears. _"You, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei, Lambo……you've all taken care of me………do I really deserve this?" _she held onto him tighter, refusing to let go.

"_Idiot…..it doesn't matter…..protecting you is what is important." _Hibari stated holding her. _"They all knew this would happen, but despite the fact they would do anything for you. You brought light into this dark world, you made everyone happy again, even if it was only for a little while. We know now its time for you to go." _

She let go of her hold and put her arms down, asking for him to let go of her. Just to wrap her arms around his waist, _"Arigato, Hibari Kyoya for everything." _She was about to let go when he held her tighter.

"_The Nozomi from my time……" _Hibari whispered. Oh how much he loved her, she the only person that made him go against his own nature.

"_I know…….but that's what brought me to your time I had to know what happened to stop it." _she said. She looked up at him and smiled, _"and I don't regret a single moment of it." _

Then out of no where red flames appeared, _"You're not going anywhere." _A ball of flame charged straight at them and Hibari grabbed her and jumped out of the way. They flew to the ground she was safe, but he took the fall.

She got up and turned to him_, "Kyouya, are you alright?" _she asked as he got up.

"_I'm fine you stay here, I'll take care of this." _Hibari said as he stood and fixed his posture. She looked up at him and thought_, 'You just do things your way no matter what anyone says, I guess that's just you.' _He walked over to where the man was standing.

"_Oh, how adorable, what a real gentlemen, so you are going to protect her?" _the man said and began to laugh.

Nozomi was terrified, she watched as the battle began to get intense, she felt concerned. She turned to the wall behind her. Unexpectedly a bluish-purple portal appeared, it felt like it was calling her. She walked up to it and touched the surface, her hand went through. Then she turned to look at Hibari who was in heat of battle. She looked back to the portal and she felt like she was being pulled in. She tried to fight back, but the force was far to strong. She didn't want to leave not yet, not when Hibari was fighting. She looked back and shouted, _"Kyouya!!!!" _

His head quickly turned to her, he saw the portal and knew, _"I guess this is goodbye."_ he whispered, as his eyes shot up he looked at her, _"Nozomi, when you get back to your time, find the present me…. and the other 6 Vongola guardians, they are the only ones that can help you. This is what everyone asked me to tell you, ' We all wished we could have been with you for a little longer.' But it seems that your time needs you." _

She looked at him once more and gave him the biggest smile that he'd ever seen. She thought_, 'I'll miss you, Hibari Kyouya.' _As she walked into the portal the last of her figure vanished.

'_Now your back where you belong.' _he thought.

_-_

_Present Time- Namimori High_

There sat a sleeping Tsuna, in the middle of his class. Fast asleep, it was hard thanks to Reborn and Lambo he didn't get much sleep.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna was studying for school but couldn't concentrate because of the loud noise caused by Lambo and Reborn. Lambo was running around the room and then was kicked in the face by Reborn. "Reborn you loser, Lambo is a skilled hitman and I'll make you pay!!" Lambo said and pulled three grenades from his afro, and threw them to Reborn. Reborn who turned Leon into a tennis racket, hit the grenades back to Lambo. _

"_Brainless idiot." Reborn said sternly. _

_The grenades landed near Lambo and went off, exploding Lambo and everything around him. Lambo started to cry, so loud Tsuna thought it was Every time they asked him to be quite he cried louder and louder._

_Tsuna just couldn't relax and lost a lot of sleep._

_End of Flashback_

"Sawada!!!" the teacher shouted and threw a book onto his desk. "Sawada I didn't know my class was that boring!" Everyone started to laugh.

"Gomen Sensei." he said as his head nodded up and down.

"Read the next paragraph, Sawada." the teacher instructed.

The there was a knock on the door the door slid open, she grabbed onto the walk to keep her balance, "Sumimasen, may I please speak to Sawada Tsunayoshi?" She asked the students frightened by her appearance she had cuts and bruises. She was doing really great for first impressions, but she didn't care her legs were aching. Despite her appearance she was still very pretty her hair was an ice blue, and bluish-green eyes.

"Sawada, escorted this young lady to the infirmary." the teacher ordered.

Tsuna reluctantly got up from his seat, "Hai." As he walked toward the door Gokudera leaned over and whispered, "10th do you know her?" Tsuna looked back and nodded 'no'.

"Gokudera!!! Pay attention in class, here come and make yourself useful bring these to room 3-B." The teacher directed pointing to the books on the desk next to him.

"Me!! Me too sensei!!!" Yamamoto said jumping out of his seat.

"What a wonderful idea, you can go and watch over Gokudera, make sure he doesn't get into any fights." the teacher said with a smile.

"Hai." Yamamoto answered getting up and walking to join the others who now exited the room.

Gokudera whispered, "Baseball nut."

As they were walking she looked up at the guy that was helping her walk, "Arigato, Sawada Tsunayoshi." she said bowing her head.

Tsuna looked down at her, "No problem."

She fixed her head at the window, the sun shined so bright. Oh, how she missed the feeling of having the sun shine down on her. She quickly moved her head straight to see a sign that said _'Infirmary'._

Tsuna walked to the door, and knocked, "Sumimasen, but sensei asked me to come and drop her to the infirmary."

The nurse nodded, "Please bring her over to that bed." she pointed to the one near the window.

"Hai." Tsuna said and walked to the bed. He helped her get on the bed, "I'm going to leave you here okay?"

"But can you please meet me at the gate, after all your classes are over?" she asked.

"Sure." he said about to walk away.

"I hope I'm not troubling you." she said looking very apologetic.

Tsuna looked at her, "No I don't mind."

She looked up at him, "Arigato." she said with a smile. Her head turned to the window as he exited the door, _'Dino, it's been so long.' _she thought.

"I'm going to bandage your wounds now, is that alright?" she asked.

"Hai. No problem." Nozomi said with a smile.

After she bandaged Nozomi's wounds she instructed her to lay down for a bit. As she laid there staring at the ceiling she thought about what had happened to her in the future. Her hand made its way to the thing on her neck, the necklace from Hibari. She remembered how she got the necklace. It was on the first White's Day she spent in the future.

_Flashback_

_He stood there waiting for her, his back turned toward her, "Kyouya?" she asked walking closer to him._

_He turned to her a bouquet of white roses in his hands, and Hibird flew on her shoulder, "This is for you." he said and handed it to her._

"_Kyouya….their lovely. Thank you." she said with that smile of hers. Her eyes shined so bright, just like the stars, her smile was unbelievably remarkable. Something that changed him, but only towards her no one else. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Kyouya." she looked up at him and smiled yet again. Hibird flew off her shoulder and into the dark sky._

"_May I have the honor to dance with you?" Hibari asked bowing down to her. _

"_The privilege is all mine." she said as she reached out and gently placed her hand on his._

_The y began dancing; the smiling and laughing came from her. As she was smiling her eyes were caught by a little bird flying nearer, and then she saw a sparkle, "Kyouya. What is Hibird doing?" She asked as they stopped dancing to see the little yellow bird. _

"_Damn." Hibari whispered. _

_She looked up at him, "What's wrong?" She turned her head to the little bird that was calling her name. She put her hand together to catch it. She looked at its mouth, and it let go of the necklace, it was silver chain with a pure white ring. She looked up at him, "Is this for me?" _

_He looked at her and nodded, "I really didn't know what to get you but I thought that this was the best choice." He said as he asked for her to turn around so that he could put it on her. When he finished putting the necklace on, she turned and once again embraced him._

_End of Flashback_

_-_

After school was over Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were exiting the front door. There she was standing, covered in bandages, she noticed that they were walking closer to the gate and ran up to them, "So Tsunayoshi-kun, what took you so long?" she asked with a smile.

"Who are you, you over-cheery woman?" Gokudera asked with annoyance.

Nozomi took one look at him and started laughing, "You haven't changed Hayato."

She looked back to see a tall guy, holding a bat with a smile on his face, "So you know who we are?"

"Of course I do Takeshi. But there's no time for that where's Reborn-san." she asked looking behind them.

"Reborn?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes, I'll introduce myself officially later but for the time being, can we please go." she asked gesturing to the gate. "Come I don't bite, besides there's only one me and three of you. If it makes you more comfortable I'll walk ahead and you direct where." she said starting to walk, as she reached the gate she asked, "Left of right?"

"Right" Tsuna said.

It didn't take them long to get there, they walked quickly probably to get it done with. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could find out who she was and why or how did she knew who they were.

-

"I'm home!!" Tsuna shouted as he walked in the door.

"Tsu-kun, dinners almost ready." the women with short brown hair said walking out of what Nozomi guessed was the kitchen. "Oh, who is this Tsu-kun?"

"Please excuse my rudeness, I'm Nozomi Akatsuka. I'm an acquaintance of Reborn-san." Nozomi said as she stepped forward and gave a bow.

"I'm Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mother. Well then I'll prepare an extra plate." Nana said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Arigato Mrs. Sawada" Nozomi said.

"Well, Reborn should be upstairs, let's go." Tsuna said walking up the stairs.

Nozomi walked up the stairs, followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera. "So you're Nozomi huh?" Yamamoto asked from behind her.

"Yeah." she answered.

Tsuna opened the door, walked in the room, and were followed by the others. "Reborn there's someone here to see you." Tsuna said as he placed his bag down on the ground.

"Ciaossu. It's been a while hasn't it Nozomi. I have already informed Dino that you're here. He was very surprised, but very glad." Reborn said as he was sitting drinking tea.

"Reborn-san I missed you so much. I hope that trouble maker Dino hasn't caused you to much difficulty." Nozomi said as she sat down next to him and pinched his cheeks.

"No he has become quite a man, but he was very worried the past year. You did go missing without a word." Reborn explained narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes, I apologize for that, but the story I'm about to tell you may sound a little unreal. That's why I must speak to you, Dino, and the 7 Vongola Guardians." Nozomi said with a serious tone.

"Okay. But I believe Dino should be here soon." Reborn said.

-

About 10 minutes later after the little chat. Dino had arrived, he rushed through the front door, quickly knocked off his shoes and ran up the stairs. "Nozomi!!!" he shouted as he quickly ran to her and dropped to his knees.

"Gosh, Dino I know I missed you too." Nozomi said as she hugged back. "Okay, can't breathe here." she said as he tightened his grip.

"Yeah but Reborn-san called me at first it was hard to believe but then I know Reborn doesn't lie about things about that." Dino said as he sat down beside her.

"Well, the truth is really hard to say but then if I show you, you'll believe me right." she said and looked at Reborn and Dino. "But I assume these aren't all the guardians. I know as a fact the three here are Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi, right?"

"Yes, your right." Dino answered.

"Well, Nozomi will you tell us where you have been the last year." Reborn asked.

"Here…but about 7 years in the future. The past year I was in the future, I went missing without a word but that is only because I was pulled into the future. How I haven't quite figured out yet." she said and took a pause. "I can't explain it as well as I can show you, what will happen in 7 years." She said as her head dropped for a few seconds, it shot up reveal her eyes were white and it was like she was in a trance.

She focused to the memories she needed to show them. Images popped up showing everyone in the room what happened. Images of people being killed, people crying, and begging. They saw visions of houses covered in blood, people screaming and full despair and destruction. Buildings in ruins, places falling apart, and a world without a strand of happiness or hope. Then short glimpses of what looked like Nozomi tied up, covered in cuts and bruises.

She thought it was enough for them to see and her head dropped down again. She lifted her head, to show a face full of sorrow, "I know that its hard to believe, but I have shown you the truth. This is what they told me."

"They who?" Tsuna asked.

"The Vongola guardians though I only met 5 of them, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo, and Hibari Kyouya. They were the ones that found me when I first was taken to the future. They said that this all happened because of my death." Nozomi said.

The room was now full of too many emotions, "Your death?" Dino asked.

"Yes, they said that in their time I died when I was 17." she said.

"Wait aren't you turning 17 next year?" Dino inquired.

"Yes I am, that's why I believe that something brought me to the future to see what happened and put me back into the past to make me prevent it from happening." she made clear. "But I can't do this alone, will you help me save this world from the chaos it will endure?" she said as she turned toward them and bowed her head.

"Well, this I'll be a challenge, but I refuse to let that happen." Tsuna said.

'_So that's why you were chosen as the 10__th__. You will make an outstanding Vongola someday.' _she thought.

"Well if the 10th says so, I'll help." Gokudera answered.

"We can't get thought this unless we work together." Yamamoto said with a big smile.

"Dino, I cannot leave this country." she clarified.

"I know starting tomorrow you start going to school at Namimori High." Dino said. "Yo, little bro, can you do me a favor and look after Nozomi when she's at school, you too Gokudera and Yamamoto it would be a big help."

"Hai, Dino." they replied.

"Last time I checked I didn't need any body guards." Nozomi said.

"Well I said you do, you don't know your way around this place. So you have three very reliable people to help you." Dino put in plain words.

"Fine, if you believe it. I shall follow." she said with much respect.

"So tomorrow is your first day of classes." Reborn replied.

She looked around the room, and looked toward the window. "Lambo-kun is here." he shouted on the window seal. "Lambo stole my chocolate." I-Pin shouted toward the little 5 year old dressed looking like a cow.

"You stupid cow!!" Gokudera shouted and hit Lambo on the head.

"Wahhhh, aahhhhh." Lambo started crying.

"Come on calm down." Tsuna said gesturing to keep the peace.

Nozomi got up and walked toward Lambo. She lifted Lambo and started to rock him, " Its okay." she said with a smile. "I know." she said and reached into her pocket. " Here you go." she said giving the candy to him.

"Arigato, nice lady." Lambo said with a smile.

"Not nice lady, Nozomi." she said smiling him.

Lambo then hugged her, "Gokudera is mean." he said with innocent eyes.

"You want me to hurt Gokudera?" she asked. Lambo's eyes brightened, shaking his head up and down.

"Okay." she said and walked over to Gokudera. She was about to hit him, but then someone came into the room, "Hayato, your being bad." she said.

Gokudera upon seeing her face, "Sis." he said and dropped to the ground, holding his stomach tightly.

"Bianchi-nee, its nice to see you again." Nozomi said with a smile walking toward her.

"Nozomi, oh, my little sister is back." Bianchi said hugging her.

"If Hayato causes you any trouble please don't think twice about coming to me." Bianchi replied.

"Okay." Nozomi said with an evil smile.

"Is it just me or maybe we shouldn't let these too be in the same room." Tsuna said toward Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Oh, mama said dinner's ready." Bianchi said.

"Dinner, dinner. Lambo-san is hungry, hungry. Let's go eat." Lambo said running out the door. "Yes, mama's cooking is the best!!" he said skipping out the door.

"Lambo no running." I-Pin said chasing him.

"Don't you just love them." Nozomi said with a smile.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at her, "Your kidding right?"

"No, they're the cutest. I bet Yamamoto would agree with me." she said looking at him.

"Yeah they are." he said with a smile.

"Don't agree with the baseball nut!" Gokudera shouted.

"You know Hayato you should really stop stressing your hair is silver enough." Nozomi said.

Everyone started laughing and Gokudera was turning red. "Shut up!!"

-

Everyone took a seat and waited for Tsuna's mama to get the food. " Thank you for the food." everyone said.

"Nozomi, how do you like that food?" she asked.

"Its delicious, thank you for this dinner, I hope I'm not troubling you." Nozomi said.

"Oh, no not at all. Just another addition to my wonderful family." she explained with a smile.

Dino looked across toward Nozomi, he knew she felt heartbreaking, the thought of family was just to painful to her. She just smiled and said, "Thank you I'm honored to be able to be included in this family."

Dino eyes narrowed in concern. She mouthed, _'Its alright.' _With those words he became more relaxed.

-

After dinner Dino was leaving, "Well its getting late I'd better get going, you coming Nozomi?" he asked looking at her.

"Where else am I going to stay?" she looked at him like he was just a little to dense. She turned back to the others, "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Be safe Takeshi, Hayato, sleep well Vongola the Tenth." she said with a bow, as she followed Dino out the door.

"Don't you think she smiles to much?" Gokudera asked.

"Nah, she has a nice smile." Yamamoto answered.

"Wasn't asking you baseball idiot!" he shouted.

"Oh, gomen, gomen." he repeated.

"You two should head home its getting late, I'll see you tomorrow." Tsuna said.

"Okay, well good night tenth." Gokudera said.

"See you later Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling as he exited.

-

"So Reborn those things she showed us was real. It could happen if we don't stop her from dieing?" he asked.

"Yes, Tsuna. So are you up to it?" Reborn asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" he said.

"Not really." Reborn answered.

Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna, "Get some sleep Tsuna." he said. Tsuna was tired and marched up the stairs.

* * *

Sorry if future Hibari seems a little OOC. But it is because, Nozomi had change him. Read more to find out their complete back story.


	2. Chapter 2:First Day at Namimori High

Chapter Two: First Day at Namimori High

Tsuna was walking to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna, "Isn't she going to our school today?" Tsuna just realized that he had forgotten

Yamamoto started to laugh, "You forgot?"

Tsuna looked embarrassed, Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, "Shut up baseball nut, the tenth didn't forget. Right tenth?"

"Ummm…..uhhhhh….." Tsuna muttered.

The entered the gate, she was standing there in their uniform but you could tell anywhere her ice blue hair stood out the most. "Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera!!" she shouted running toward them.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "Oh, I forgot to ask, how do I look?" she said as she twirled around and smiled. Guys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her. She looked at them, "Lets go to class, I can't be late. If Dino hears it I'll get in trouble!" she shouted dragging them.

-

First class- Math

The teacher gestured her to enter "Well students we have a new student, please welcome Nozomi Akatsuka." he said putting his hand out to her. "Why don't you tell everyone about yourself." he said.

Nozomi looked toward the class, "Before coming to Japan I lived in Italy. I love to write, and be around people. I've been told I am a very optimistic person, but at times I'm very realistic. I love to have fun, I play around every chance I get. But trust me you don't want to prank me, because I could get twice as bad. Well, I'd like to end it at that, but if anyone has any questions please don't be reluctant to ask questions, after class I mean. Thank you sensei." she said as she bowed to him and smiled.

"Well if that's all Miss. Akatsuka, please take a seat next to Yamamoto and Sawada." he said gesturing to the two. She looked for the two bowed and walked to her seat.

"Well class today we are studying about equations, please be sure to pay attention you'll be having a test this Friday." he said. "You also have homework today as well."

The class groaned, "Ohh, its not that hard!" he shouted.

Nozomi didn't really care, she knew the equations, she could solve them in her head. So for the rest of the class she just semi-paid attention.

-

The next to class went by very fast, and it was lunch. "Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, how about today we eat in the court?" she said running towards them. "I heard Kyoko-chan is there."

"Kyoko-chan…..how do you know?" Tsuna asked showing that he was a bit embarrassed.

"Ohhh…….Reborn-san told me, so how about it. Lets go, lets go!!" she said grabbing his arm and walking faster. Until she noticed everyone moved out of the way, " Huh, what's wrong?" she asked.

She looked back at Tsuna to see him against the wall, "Tsuna what's wrong?" Then she looked around to see a black haired guy, who wore a black coat the was draped over his shoulders walking toward them, "Huh?? Your afraid of him?"

Tsuna head shook up and down, she looked at Yamamoto, "Yo, Takeshi, who's that?"

Yamamoto looked at her, "Umm….Nozomi that is Hibari. Director of the Discipline Committee." he said to her as the black-haired guy walked past the others in the hall.

She looked at him and then at everyone else, he was walking closer as he was passing he said, "Crowding around Tsuna Sawada. I'll bite you to death." he said moving about to grab his tonfa out causing everyone to run.

She looked at Tsuna and back to him, "Hello Hibari-san." she said with a smile.

He stopped a little surprised, "Hmph…"

She was angered at his attitude and was about to snap back at him, but she turned and looked at the others, "Let's go eat lunch." she said with a smile.

As they were walking away she whispered toward Tsuna, "Would I get into trouble if I kick that guy ass?"

Tsuna jumped in front of her, "Nozomi don't pay attention that's just how he is." he said waving his hands.

"Well, okay." she said smiling.

-

They finally reached the court to see Kyoko and another girl. " Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san

would you mind us eating lunch with you?" Nozomi asked.

"No, your welcome to." Kyoko answered gesturing to the empty space beside her.

"Arigato." she said taking a seat.

"Well how's your first day going? Akatsuka-sun." Kyoko asked.

"Please call me Nozomi." she said with a welcoming smile.

"Okay but then you must call me Kyoko." she said smiling back.

"Deal." she said smiling at her and Hana.

"Well, my day went well, except that jerk. He really seems ruthless." she said looking rather angered.

"Ruthless guy?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, that……..Hibari-san." Tsuna answered lowly.

"Hibari, don't worry he's mean to everyone." Hana said.

"Yes, I've heard." she said with a smile.

"Well lets change the subject, how was your life before you moved to Namimori?" Kyoko asked.

"Ummm……..it was very fun, but there I was home schooled. I feel more free here, besides it seems more interesting the longer I'm here." she said talking a bite from her food.

"Well that's good to hear." Kyoko said giggling.

_Ring, Ring._

"Well, that's the bell, better get going." Kyoko said standing up and walking to the front door.

"Sayonara, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan!!" Nozomi shouted ending with a smile.

"Yo! Nozomi, start walking your going to be left behind!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Coming, coming!!!" she shouted running toward them.

-

"Next class English Language…" Tsuna said.

"Hmm……sounds like fun lets go!!" Nozomi said running and dragging Yamamoto and Tsuna Then she saw Gokudera, and looked at both sides, "Hmm…..full. Yamamoto grab him." she said.

"Okay!" Yamamoto shouted and grabbed Gokudera.

"What the….." he said being grabbed by Yamamoto, "You baseball idiot!"

-

English Language

"Akatsuka please repeat that sentence." the teacher instructed.

"Hai." she said as she stood. "The picture is very stunning, I love the animals the most." she finished and took her seat.

"Very good Akatsuka." the teacher praised as the class applauded.

"Arigato sensei." she said bowing and taking her seat.

"Sawada, please say the next sentence." the teacher directed.

"The cat is…." he paused at he looked at Nozomi. She mouthed, 'orange and fluffy'. "The cat is orange and fluffy."

"Well done Sawada, that's a good improvement." the teacher said.

"By next semester I'll be teaching all of you how to read paragraph. Today please study this Thursday your having a test." the teacher said.

Nozomi looked at her schedule next class 'gym'. She took a sigh, _'This will be fun.' _

-

"Pick up the speed Sawada!!" the teacher yelled.

Nozomi took a sigh as she turned around, and ran back to where Tsuna was. Yamamoto and Gokudera saw what she did and followed after her. She soon reached Tsuna as she moved beside him, "Come on Tsuna, you can do this. Don't degrade yourself by thinking you can't. We're going to stay beside you through everything." she said with a smile.

Somehow that smile of hers encouraged everyone around it. Tsuna found the determination to finish, and everyone still no matter what came in last with him.

-

"Kyoya-san, her name is Nozomi Akatsuka. All the school knows about her is that she lived in Italy before coming her." Kusakabe said.

"Hmmmm…….sounds interesting doesn't it." Hibari said.

"Whatever you say Kyoya-san." Kusakabe said.

" Hibari, Hibari…" said the little bird on his shoulder.

-

"Arigato everyone." Tsuna said with a smile.

'_You can't run from who you are.' 'I remember those words Toshi, and I won't forget what you've taught me, what all you've taught me.' _she thought.

"Nozomi, arigato." he said with a smile.

"Douitashimashite, Tsuna." she said with a smile.

"Well we have science." Tsuna said walking out of the gym door.

-

Science class went fast before they knew it was already the end of school. They walked out of the front doors and were walking to the gate. Then appeared Dino, who was waiting for them outside of the gate.

"Dino!!" Nozomi said running to him, noticing the men standing behind him, "Oh, so you guys did come with Dino, yeah if you weren't here he'd probably be in trouble by now, right Tsuna?" she said as she looked back to see Tsuna about 30 feet away.

"Well I tried calling." Dino said scratching his head.

Nozomi looked in her bag for her phone, she saw the words '10 Missed Calls', " You called me 10 times!!"

"Oh, well the first of was to check you, second was to ask how your doing, third was I pressed the button by accident, and the rest was because I was lonely and felt bored." he said rubbing his neck.

"Lonely and felt bored!!!" Nozomi shouted and jumped on top of Dino. "Really you know sometimes, just sometimes I want to kill you!!" she shouted jumping all over him.

"Nozomi please don't hurt Dino-san." Tsuna said rushing over.

Nozomi got off of Dino, "I was just kidding, this is how we always act, and he hasn't seen me in a while so, he doesn't mind right?" she said smacking his shoulder as he got up.

"Yeah, besides her slaps are soft but those punches you gotta watch out for." Dino said dusting off his pants. "Oh, so how was your first day?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, pretty good, except him……" she said in a irritated voice.

"Him who?" he asked.

Nozomi was to angry to even say anything, "Oh, well you see Dino-san she met Hibari-san today."

Dino's eyes shot open, "Tsuna can you ummm……well make sure those two aren't near each other…" Tsuna shook his head even though he didn't really understand, "Well you see Nozomi has the attitude that she won't take crap from anyone, despite what people say she really isn't scared and I doubt Kyouya scared her."

"Oh that's why…" Tsuna started but then stopped.

"Why what……" Dino asked.

"Well you see Nozomi said, _'Would I get into trouble if I kick that guy ass?'._" Tsuna repeated.

"Nozomi no! You are not to lay a hand on Kyouya….." Dino said shouting at her.

"Like I care someone needs to teach Mr. I'll-bite-you-to-death, a lesson. And sooner or later and hopefully its sooner Karma is going to bite him in the ass. You know what he is the most conceited, arrogant , obnoxious, despicable guy I've ever met. I will have nothing to do with him." she said strongly toward Dino.

"Just please ignore what he says and don't fight with him." he said.

"I'm not making any promises." Nozomi said arms crossed around her chest.

"Nozomi Emiko Akatsuka!! Please I am begging you please, I'm asking you this, just please don't fight with him." Dino begged to her, he knew how and what she was capable of.

"For him you'd beg me to……" Nozomi said with a confused tone.

"He's dangerous I'd know, and I promise to keep you safe and if that means having to force you to keep the peace with Kyoya then I will." Dino said seriously.

Nozomi started to laugh, "Ha ha ha."

Dino looked at her confused, "What's so funny."

"Right now you sound exactly Toshi. He's the only one that would say my full name when yelling at me….." her laugh turned into a frown. She just couldn't hold that pain a secret.

"Its okay. Nozomi." Dino said.

Nozomi face was serious, she had just realized what she said, "I can't be sad, because if I am I'll lose that smile. That reminds me how important they were, are." she said standing a little far from them. She just had to smile, its what kept her going.

To Dino and probably Tsuna too, she looked like an angel, with that unbreakable smile of hers. She stood strongly after all the pain she had been through and just made everyone smile and did whatever it took to make them happy.

Dino petted her head, "You know I really did worry about you."

Nozomi smiled, "Yeah I know but I'm fine that's all that matters." She turned to Tsuna, "Shall we get going? I can already hear Dino's stomach growling." she said giggling.

"Am not." he defended.

"Sure your not." she said.

Laughing all the way out of the gate, walking until they hear Yamamoto shout, "Wait up!!!" waving his hands in the air. He was carrying a lot of thing, his baseball equipment and his school things. "I thought I missed you guys." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, You just finished practice." Nozomi said.

"Yeah." he said still breathing a little abnormal.

"Let me hold this." Nozomi said asking for his book bag.

"Nah, its alright." Yamamoto said.

"Your almost out of breath and I really don't mind so please." she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Arigato." He said handing his bag to her.

"When I said I really don't mind I meant it." she said giggling.

Which made Yamamoto blush, Nozomi acted like she didn't notice but she actually did. She just looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, Gokudera." she said pointing to the silver-haired guy walking toward them looking annoyed.

"Oh, hello Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

"Tenth, you waited for me… Arigato Tenth." Gokudera said his gratitude showing.

"Well shall we go?" Nozomi asked with a smile. "I heard about this amazing pastry shop, Dino can we go please?" she asked with pleading tone.

"Uhhhh……..sure." Dino said.

"Yah!!" she said skipping her way down the sidewalk. " Come on I'm hungry!!!" she shouted toward the guys walking behind her.

-

"Did you have to buy so much cakes?" Dino asked her.

"Well I bought this one for you, this one for Tsuna, this one for Yamamoto, this one for Gokudera, then I got these for the kids, for Reborn, Bianchi and Dino the one your carrying is for mama." Nozomi said turning around to see Dino carrying a very large cake. " Maybe you should let Yamamoto hold that cake, just in case you know. Better safe then sorry."

"Yeah I know I'm clumsy, here take it I don't want Nozomi to get mad at me." Dino said handing the cake to Yamamoto.

"Oh, Arigato." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Okay lets get back now." Nozomi said.

"Okay!!" Yamamoto shouted.

-

"We're home!!" shouted Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun dinners ready." Nana shouted from the kitchen.

"Sumimasen, but we brought desert." Nozomi said with a smile. As they carried in a large cake and then about 6 bags of mini cakes.

"Oh, you didn't have to, Nozomi." Nana said feeling a little bad.

"Yes I know but I wanted to. So I bought cake for everyone." she said with a smile.

"Cake." Lambo said in a cute baby voice and hopped into Nozomi's arms along with I-Pin.

"I know you two would so I bought yours special." she said smiling down at them.

"Fuuta, Tsuna where's Fuuta?" Lambo asked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry there's another kid, how silly where is he?" she asked looking around.

"Oh, Fuuta is in the backyard." Nana said.

"Mama…" a little brown-haired boy came shouting in.

Nozomi walked up to him, Lambo and I-Pin still in her arms, she bent down as she said " Konichiwa, Fuuta-san." with a smile.

"Konichiwa." he said offering a smile back.

"Well I bought lots of cake, and I doubt Lambo and I-Pin can finish it on their own how's about you eat some with us?" she asked still smiling at him.

"Hai." he said smiling.

She put her hand out and gentle took his and walked to the table. He took the seat beside her, she cut the cake and it surprised them that Lambo didn't dive into the cake.

-

"She's really good." Tsuna said watching how Nozomi acted around the kids.

"Yes, Nozomi does very well with kids, animals practically anyone and anything." Dino replied.

"But she doesn't really get along with Hibari." Yamamoto stated.

Gokudera, Tsuna and Dino looked at him and said at the same time, "Does anyone?"

"Well…." Yamamoto said.

"Tsuna, Dino, Hayato, Takeshi come have some cake." Nozomi shouted from the kitchen.

They turned to see Lambo and I-Pin on one side of her lap and Fuuta on the other. Oh, how cute they looked. "What are you guys okay? You've been standing there for quite some time." she said.

"No." they replied and walked to the kitchen to eat some cake.

"So Nozomi can we go to the park this weekend?" Fuuta asked.

"Well it is a weekend, how's about we go get something to eat and then go to the park?" she asked looking at the kids. "Any of you guys want to come?"

"Gomen, Nozomi I have some business to do." Dino said feeling a little bad.

"Don't worry some other time." she said smiling and patting him on the back.

"I have to study with Kyoko tomorrow." Tsuna said.

"And I have some things to do." Gokudera said.

"Well, I don't have practice I can follow you." Yamamoto said just realizing how happy that made her.

"Arigato Takeshi." she said smiling.

After eating everyone had gone home. Tsuna walked up the stairs to his room. When he opened the door, he walked to his bed lazily, as he dropped his body on the bed. Sleep took him over instantly.


	3. Chapter 3: Weekend Fun

Chapter Three: Weekend Fun

There she stood waiting for him to arrive at the house. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, she wore light blue jeans that had a rip on the knee, a black shirt and a dark blue jacket. She had a small backpack to hold everything. Then she looked up to see Yamamoto walking over to her, he wore dark blue jeans and a bluish green plaid button up shirt, and of course he wore that huge smile of his.

She smiled at him she looked in the gate, "Yamamoto's here!" she shouted as the kids ran out of the house, Lambo jumped in her arm, I-Pin was on her shoulder, and Fuuta held her hand.

Yamamoto walked faster, "So where to first?" he asked Nozomi.

"Well how's about we go to the Amusement Park first." she said.

"Fine with me." Yamamoto said with a smile.

As they were walking Nozomi couldn't help but feel like someone was following them but she just left it alone.

-

They had arrived at the Amusement Park, the rides seemed crowded. "I want go on the Mary-Go-Round!!" shouted Lambo pulling at Nozomi's leg. "I-Pin want to try Mary-Go-Round."

"What about you Fuuta?" Nozomi said as she bent down to ask.

"I wanna ride with Nozomi-nee." he said with a cute face.

"Okay I don't mind, let's go." she said and stuck her hand out to Fuuta.

He smiled and took her hand, and they walked to the Mary-Go-Round, and Nozomi stood beside Fuuta and made sure that he wouldn't fall. Fuuta was smiling and Nozomi couldn't help but smile too. Guys that were walking stop just to see her smile.

"Hey cutie, why not smile for me?" a cheesy guy said whistling at her.

"Oh, god. Please." she said sighing.

She just turned, took Fuuta's hand and walked away. "Let's go find Takeshi." she said smiling toward Fuuta.

"Hai." he said smiling.

But that guy just didn't care he just followed her anyway. Nozomi finally made her way to Yamamoto, who was standing at candy stand, "Takeshi!!" she said waving her free hand in the air. She smiled at the scene in front of her, Yamamoto had Lambo on his head and I-Pin on his shoulder.

He came walking over smiling, "Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, I was with Fuuta." she answered, "Looks like you were having fun." she said smiling.

"Yeah it was fun.." he said laughing.

"See I brought the perfect person." she said still blushing at Yamamoto's laugh.

He noticed and made a small blush, "So where to next?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, where do they want to go?" she asked looking at the kids.

"Why don't we try the Crazy Raiser." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah why not?" she said smiling and walking toward the crazy looking ride, that looked fun.

Then they got onto the ride, Nozomi was holding Lambo very tightly, Yamamoto was holding I-Pin and holding Fuuta's hand. "Please be sure to fasten your seat belts." the man said and started the ride.

"Lambo-san is going to have fun." he shouted and jumped up when the ride started.

"Lambo please be careful!!!" shouted Nozomi.

"Okay!!" shouted Lambo.

She was smiling and having fun, air blowing through her. She looked to the side to see everyone having fun. She had so much fun, but she could hear Lambo screaming. "Lambo-san isn't scared!!" he shouted almost crying.

"Come here Lambo!!" she shouted as he jumped in her arms. He fell asleep in her arms, he was clinging to her chest.

When the ride stopped, Lambo was still asleep. She was smiling seeing Lambo sucking his thumb as usual. "Fuuta, I-Pin are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes!!" they shouted.

"Hmmm……." Lambo mumbled.

She looked down at Lambo who was still a little asleep, then his head shot up, "Nozomi I'm hungry!!" he whined like a son would do to his mother.

"Okay okay lets go eat." she said as she turned to look at Yamamoto.

"Ummm…….these two want to go on the Mary-Go-Round again." he said.

"Well, okay you take them and I'll go and feed Lambo." she said smiling and walking in the opposite direction.

-

There they were sitting while Lambo was eating, she was sitting and picking off Lambo's food. Which happened to be octopus, but she didn't realize it. She was smiling at him, he was just so cute. "Lambo-san's thirsty." he said and Nozomi picked up the cup and placed her hand under his chin as he drank, "Lambo-san's Nozomi's favorite." he said smiling.

She couldn't help but smile, "Yes, yes are you still hungry?" she asked.

"Lambo-san wants a lollipop, please." he asked her.

"Okay." she said and took a lollipop out of her pocket, "Here you go." she said smiling, as she picked him up and started walking.

She passed the Ferris Wheel, "Lambo-san wants to ride that." he said looking over her shoulder and pointing to the Ferris Wheel.

"Okay lets go and get everyone else." she said about to start walking.

"Please Nozomi." he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay." she said and took her phone out of her pocket and dialed some numbers, "Hello, I'm at the Ferris Wheel and Lambo wants to ride now, so I'm going to take him on it and you can take Fuuta and I-Pin to get something to eat." she finished and closed her phone, "Okay now we can go." she said to the child in her arms.

"Yay!!!!" he shouted.

-

"Thank you, please be sure to stay in your seats at all times." a lady said.

"Thanks." Nozomi said as she walked into the Ferris Wheel.

"Yay!!!" Lambo said as he was carried in.

They sat and the ride was going swiftly until the kart started to shake. "Lambo-san is not scared!!" he shouted almost in tears. "Wahhh!!!!" he shouted as the kart made a hard jerk.

"Lambo calmed down, I won't let anything happen to you." she said holding him tightly.

"Arigato Nozomi." he whispered.

"No problem." she said and stood to see how far up they were, she looked out the window and saw the people below looked like ants. They were at the very top.

"Please stay in your seats, the ride is having a little problem, but will be fixed shortly." she said.

"Great this can't get any worse." Nozomi said with a sigh.

-

About five minutes later, they heard chirping from a bird, Nozomi looked at the window to see a little yellow bird fly through it. They didn't think anything of it, but shortly the kart they were in shook again. Her head hit the window behind her, she held her forehead that was in pain. She looked up at the window to see a guy dressed in jet black pants, a white button-up shirt and a jet black jacket.

"I should have kept my mouth shut….." she whispered very irritated.

"Hibari, Hibari." the little bird said.

"Oh, cute birdy." Lambo said.

"Hmph.." came from the guy that just entered the kart.

Nozomi felt her phone vibrate, "Hello?" she said. "Yes, we're stuck." she paused, "Yes Lambo's fine." she stopped, "Yes **he's **here." she closed her eyes, "I'll be fine!" she shouted, "Dino calm down! I can take care of myself! Gosh! I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I yell but I'll be fine." she closed her phone.

"_Dino Chiavorone?" _Hibari thought.

"If you must know yes." she said in an annoyed tone.

Hibari was surprised she knew what he was thinking.

"Lambo-san is hungry." he said whining to her.

"Okay okay here you go." she said and pulled a lollipop out of her pocket.

Then the kart jerked again, "Lambo are you alright?" she asked the child in her arms.

"Lambo-san isn't scared!" he said in a cute tone holding her tightly.

Then the kart jerked again, "Nozomi Lambo's scared!!" he shouted and clung to her chest.

"Lambo I promised nothing will happen to you, and I intend to keep that promise." she said smiling.

"Hmph!" she heard from the guy sitting opposite her.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" she asked in a very irritated tone while glaring at him.

"Do you want to be bitten to death?" he asked glaring back at her.

"I dare you to try." she said with a confident voice. "You may scare everyone else but you don't scare me." she answered in a sure tone.

He stood in front of her and leaned down so his face was just inches from hers, "I'll admit you are a fearless one." he said in a monotone voice.

She looked up at him, "I have a personal bubble, and you are invading it." she said then looked down at Lambo who was scared and clinging to her. She held him closer and said, "It's okay, did he scare you?" she asked and Lambo nodded. She then stood and was about to walk passed Hibari to the other side but the kart jerked again, sending them all down.

Nozomi opened her eyes to see a white light? No, that was Hibari's shirt, she looked up to see his expression was emotionless. She sat up, and looked for Lambo who was sitting and had a tiny yellow bird on his shoulder, "Lambo are you okay?"

Lambo started to laugh, " Alalala Nozomi you like him?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Nozomi looked at Lambo in disbelief, she means he was a kid but to jump to the assumption, "Hmph, you believe that I would stoop so low as in to have feelings towards her." she heard form the guy standing behind her.

"You believe that I would ever consider someone as heartless as you in anything? Now that is a little pushing it don't you think Kyoya." she said with out honorifics just to irk him and in a very aggravated tone.

"You better know your place woman." he said glaring at her.

"I'll know mine when you know yours." she said in a very angry voice.

They were too busy irritating each other to notice that the ride started to work again, he was starting to get bothered by her and just pulled out his tonfa, and placed it against her neck, "I'll bite you to death."

She started to laugh, "Lets see who's faster." she said as he looked at where her hand was, holding sais at his chest, "You assume you're the only one that can fight, don't make me laugh." She pushed one of the sais down to cut through his shirt, "You better not think I can't fight. So think twice Kyouya, you have no idea who your messing with." she said and pulled the sais back.

She turned to see golden hair, "Nozomi!!!" she heard Dino shout from outside of the kart.

She waited for the door to slid open, "What?" she said and picked up Lambo and walked out of the kart. Leaving Hibari alone to process all the information.

'_Hmmm……..she's actually very interesting. And very out of the ordinary.' _he thought and only by a person saying excuse me did he get pulled back to reality. He just sighed and walked out of the kart. He saw Nozomi walking to Yamamoto, smiling at him. Somewhere deep, deep very deep the deepest spot in his soul that bothered him.

-

"Lambo-san needs the bathroom." he said nudging Nozomi.

"Okay, I'll bring him to the restroom, and I'll meet you at the cotton candy stand." she said as she picked him and turned to walk to the bathroom. But the place was very crowded and she didn't notice that someone was following her.

They finally made it to the restroom that was secluded from the rest of the park. She stood outside of the door and waited for Lambo, "Hey little sexy thing." she heard a voice say. She looked up to realize that it was the same guy that was checking her out earlier.

She sighed and just ignored him. "What's wrong think your to good for me?" he asked throwing her against the wall. She suddenly felt sick, her stomach started to hurt. She let her body fall down to the ground, and her eyes wouldn't open. She felt him come closer and his hand was reaching out to touch her face so she did what she could think of at the time, bite.

"AHHHH!!!" he shouted, "You bitch! Your going to pay for this." he shouted, as he pulled his hand back just to strike again.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but after a while she realized it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes to see a face a very familiar but bothersome face. "I just don't get you." she whispered and after that all that happened was everything went back.

-

Finally after a while she came to, and her eyes opened slowly, "Nozomi are you alright?" she heard Yamamoto ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." she whispered then realized something. She forced her body up very fast, and felt her body falling, "Be careful there." she heard him say from behind, he moved to catch her before she fell.

"Lambo……" she whispered.

"Oh, that's who your worried about?" he said smiling, "He's fine right now he's with Dino."

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't exactly know, Lambo just came running saying 'Nozomi's hurt' and dragged everyone here." he paused, "Thank goodness your alright." he said smiling.

"Really." she whispered and thought back to what happened, '_I remember' _she thought, _'That jerk was about to hit me and………' _she stopped thinking for a moment, _'That guy seriously confuses me.' _

"Nozomi?" she heard Yamamoto say.

She looked up at him, "Gomen I was just busy thinking."

Yamamoto noticed the chain around her neck, "You have a necklace I never noticed that."

Nozomi looked up at him, and reached for the chain, to pull out the ring. Yamamoto saw what was on the chain, a pure white ring, "Someone very special gave this to me." he heard her say.

"Special?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

"Yes, someone who protected me with everything in him." she said a loving smile crept on her lips.

"That must be a really great guy." Yamamoto said smiling.

Which caused her to blush, "Arigato Takeshi." she said smiling at him.

"No problem." he said to her giving her a smile.

There Hibari stood hidden in the trees, _'Yamamoto Takeshi?' _he thought and yes something inside him didn't like the scene happening in front of him.

"Nozomi are you alright?" asked a now arriving Dino.

"Yes I'm fine." she said.

"What happened? You didn't eat anything your not supposed to?" he asked.

"No I don't…….." she said taking a pause, "I ate octopus……." she finally let out.

"Octopus?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

"Oh, you see Nozomi can't eat octopus she's allergic." Dino explained.

"Okay, that's my fault I wasn't paying attention to what I was eating." she made clear. " Where'd you find me?" she asked.

"You were on this bench, when we went looking for you." Yamamoto said.

'_He left me here alone? What if I got hurt? But he still was kind enough to bring me to a bench and not leave me on the ground. Seriously I don't get this guy." _she thought, and looked up to the sky, where she saw a little yellow bird fly, _'So you never left, Hibari Kyouya you are one strange guy.' _she looked up to where the birds was and couldn't help but smile.

"So we'd better get going, it's getting late I don't want Romario to worry." she said standing up and walking to Dino, "Besides it's cold out here." she said walking.

Dino turned and walked beside her, "You know sometimes you need to forget about what happened in the past." he whispered to her.

"Yes I know but how can I forget? It will never leave, those unspeakable memories." she whispered in a soft tone.

Dino smiled, "You act too strong sometimes, and it makes me worry."

Which earned him a giggle, "Yes but that surely goes both ways." she smiled at up at him, "Anyway I'll always have you and you'll always have me, see its just meant to be."

Dino started to laugh, "You know the man that you end up falling for on day is one lucky guy. But unlucky if he hurts you, all of Italy would be after him."

She looked up at Dino, "Who'd fall for me?" she said giving him a funny face.

'_Who wouldn't?" _he thought.

"Oi! Dino, how's about you actually start moving?" she shouted already three feet ahead of him.

"No fair Nozomi stop walking so fast!" he shouted at her.

"Sure, but what are you day dreaming about again?" she said laughing.

"I wasn't day dreaming!" he shouted back.

"Sure you weren't." she said smirking.

She turned and started walking, "You know I was just kidding." still walking. She had a long and very tiring day and decided when they got home just to go straight to bed. She hoped that nothing would happen the next day at school.


	4. Chapter 4: The Challenge

Chapter Four: The Challenge

Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Nozomi were walking to school the next morning. Yamamoto was telling them how fun the Amusement Park was and that next time they should all go.

"Nozomi how was the Amusement Park?" Tsuna asked.

"Fun, I didn't image it would be." she said smiling.

"Sawada!!" they heard someone shout as they entered the gate, they turned to see a black-haired guy carrying a kendo stick, followed by other brutish looking guys.

"Mochida-Senpai!" shouted Tsuna.

"Sawada I challenge you to a game of volleyball. If you win, I'll leave you alone and you can have Kyoko, but if you lose I get Kyoko and you must stay away from her forever!" he shouted.

"Ummm……..Mochida-sen……" he started only to get interrupted by Nozomi.

"We accept your challenge, but if you lose you must go around the school in nothing but your underwear and apologize to everyone." Nozomi shouted.

"Ha! Like that will ever happen, your on!" he yelled back.

"How's about it Takeshi?" she asked looking at the athletic guy standing beside her.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in." he said smiling.

"You wouldn't make Tsuna look like a fool now would you Hayato?" she questioned the silver-haired guy behind her.

Gokudera cracked his knuckles, "Anyone who dares to insult the 10th is going to have to go through me first!"

"Hmmm…….crowding around again? You must really want me to bite you to death." they heard a very familiar Hibari say, "And I will not allow this challenge to go on in my school."

Gokudera was about to object, but only to get cut short by Nozomi, "It really doesn't matter what you say, we are going to do this challenge with or without your permission Kyouya."

Hibari who did not like what was said, pulled out his tonfa, causing everyone who was still around to run, "I don't like the tone you use to talk to me."

Nozomi smirked placing her hands on her hips, "Really but then again I really don't care if you like it or not. You may scare everyone else but I'll say it again you don't scare me." she said being to get annoyed. "I didn't ask for your approval which means it isn't needed." she said walking passed him and into the front door.

She was so exasperated by him, she just didn't know what to do. As she was walking she was about to turn around the corner until she saw some guys, she was close enough to hear what they were saying, "If we take out Yamamoto there chances of wins are low."

"Yeah, see Mochida there's nothing to worry about." another one said.

Nozomi had to warn Yamamoto and ran for it, she ran fast until she finally found him, "Takeshi I have something every important to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"There are some guys that are coming after you!" she shouted just then she noticed there wasn't anyone in the hall.

"There he is!" they heard someone shout, they turned to see someone pointing at them.

"Gotta make a run for it." he whispered.

"They're surrounding us." Nozomi replied.

In an instant she felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her, "What are you….." she stopped to see Yamamoto jump onto the windowsill. She did the only thing she could think off, embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

When she opened her eyes they landed behind some trees, "You scared me!" she said punching Yamamoto's shoulder.

"What I had to do something to get us out of there." he said laughing.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed at her hair, "Your hairs messed up."

She tried to look at her hair, but started to touch it, "Do I look weird?" she asked Yamamoto.

He looked at the girl in front of him, her hair was messing but she still looked beautiful. He blushed, "You look beautiful." he said sincerely.

She remember from her time in the future, if she didn't tell Hibari she'd always go to Yamamoto. She felt so comfortable around him, just like she did with her brothers. Somehow she just missed that feeling, the feeling of being home with family, smiling and laughing and just being loved. Before she knew it tears started to fall, Yamamoto started to freak, he hoped it wasn't his fault she was crying, "Gomen, Nozomi."

She looked up at him, "What are you sorry for?" she asked smiling.

"Well I made you cry……" he started only to be interrupted, "You didn't do anything wrong, I just remembered something that made me want to cry, and I guess I can't help but feel at home around you." she said smiling, which made Yamamoto blush.

"I think we should get back, I don't want Hibari to get mad at you." she said standing up and being to walk, "You coming?" she asked the guy standing behind her.

"Yeah I'm coming." he said running to her.

-

They walked in the halls with each other laughing, "Seriously I used to kick guy's asses almost everyday and when I came home I got lectured by my tutors. They used to say things like, 'That's not lady like. You shouldn't fight.' she said impersonating them. "But whenever that happened Dino would come in and save the day." she said smiling.

Yamamoto was still laughing about seeing her impersonate her tutors. She'd do things like straighten her back and talk in a funny voice, and try to sound like her male tutors were hilarious. "So you used to live with Dino?"

"Yeah, childhood friends. We did everything together from pranking the tutors, to anything you can think of." she said smiling at the memories.

"Wait what time is it?" he asked.

"Umm…..wait it already time for the match!" she shouted grabbing his arm and running to the gym.

-

"Gomen!!! We're here, we're here!!" she shouted finally letting go of Yamamoto.

"Where they hell were you two!! The match almost started without you!" Gokudera shouted.

"Shut it, at least we came!" she retorted.

"Your in no position to talk you stupid girl!" Gokudera shouted at Nozomi.

"What!!!" she said about to hit him only stopped by Yamamoto, "Come on, come on let's not fight." he said standing in between them.

"Fine only because you asked." she looked toward Gokudera and showed him tongue.

"Sawada you ready to lose." Mochida shouted.

"You better get ready to admit defeat!!" Nozomi shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ha like that will ever happen!!" he said grinning.

She smirked, "Just you wait."

"Okay ready begin!"

Mochida served the ball, it flew to Tsuna and was going to hit him on the face but Nozomi ran, jumped up and hit it back at Mochida.

"Oh!! That's an extreme stuff!!" Ryohei shouted cheering them on.

"That's cheating!" Mochida shouted.

"Negative that was a authorized move." Kusakabe stated.

"Hmm…..we'll see!" he shouted back.

Next Yamamoto served the ball, they hit it back, Nozomi ran and blocked it from falling. She hit back at them, they weren't as fast and the ball hit the ground.

"Team A, earns a point." the ref shouted.

Nozomi smirked there was no way, she wouldn't lose against someone like him. She wouldn't let him win.

Yamamoto jumped up to serve the ball, he hit it as hard as he could. Mochida hit the ball back and it flew straight to Nozomi. She saw through this jumped up, spun in the air and hit the ball harder then Mochida. The ball hit right at the line, which happened to gain them another point.

She landed on one knee, as she lifted her head, she smirked at Mochida.

Gokudera didn't do much, he just hated that the baseball idiot, and the jumping for joy princess were the only ones that actually did anything.

"Boss, I'll take care of the next shot." he said jumping up to hit the ball, only to have it fly passed him.

Nozomi caught what was happening, threw herself on the ground and deflected the ball so it flew to Yamamoto. Yamamoto's slick instincts picked up the movements, as he turned, jumped up and hit the ball to Mochida, who tried to keep it from touching the ground but he failed at that.

"Two to one." The ref blew a whistle, "BREAK!" he shouted.

Nozomi's shoulders tensed down, "That was hard work!" she shouted running to grab a water bottle.

She took four, and ran back. She took a breath and threw one to each of the guys, "Drink up you must be exhausted." she said smiling.

"Thanks." they muttered.

"Don't worry guys, we can do this." she said smiling trying to encourage them.

"As long as we work together anything can work." Yamamoto said smiling.

Nozomi giggled, "See stop looking at the negative side and look at the bright side. Don't go and be Betty Buzz Kill on me."

They just looked at her, she always found ways to laugh, smile or make fun. "So, I think we can do this, all we have to do is concentrate."

Then they suddenly felt a cold, unwelcoming feeling in their guts, "Hmph, so you did go against my words." they turned to see a very ticked Hibari.

"Kyouya-san." Kusakabe said nervously afraid what Hibari might do.

Nozomi stepped in front of Kusakabe, so that her body was only inches away from his, "Don't you dare to interfere with this Kyouya. I will make you regret ever going against me, and trust me I could kill you in a matter of seconds and hide your body in places people would never think of." she said in a very serious tone.

"Is that a challenge Akatsuka Nozomi?" he said sternly to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why yes, I believe it is. Are you up to it? Or are you to afraid I might hurt your little pride?" she said smirking very largely.

"Hmph, you can't touch me, much less hurt my pride." he said looking at her like she was brainless.

"Yeah, yeah, just kiss my ass, you jerk." she said turning and walking away from him.

That angered Hibari nobody, absolutely nobody, dared to mess with him. Then some girl from Italy showed up acting as if she could walk all over him. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Kyo-san, are you alright?" Kusakabe asked the man in front of him who looked viciously angry.

"Let's see how this end, shall we." he said walking and sitting on the chair.

That wasn't good, Hibari Kyouya agreeing on something, he must know that something was going to happen, something that would entertain him.

-

She stared dangerously at Mochida, how she detested people like that. She was always the type of person that wanted to help the little guy. Maybe that was why everyone felt so at ease with her. Only if they knew the pain that she felt inside, that unspeakable, unforgettable pain.

"Nozomi?" she heard someone call, though it sounded very distant, "Nozomi?" she heard again, "Nozomi, are you alright?" she was pulled back by Yamamoto tapping on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said smiling at him, "Just day dreaming."

Then she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, she thought that is must have been from the water. She took a deep breath, then after a few seconds let it out. Her eyes opened and stared straight at Mochida, it was their turn to serve the ball.

Nozomi bent her knees, jumped up, threw the ball in the air, and when her hand met the ball. She pulled back and hit it harder then anyone anticipated. She landed on her feet, Mochida had blocked the ball from falling.

Yamamoto jumped up and blocked it again, hitting back to the other side. Nozomi looked toward Hibari, who actually looked amused, somehow that irritated her.

"Nozomi!" Yamamoto shouted, she looked toward him to see that the ball was flying toward her. She just smiled, you had to be faster then that to catch her off guard.

She stared at ball and hit it harder to the opposite side. They ran trying to block it from falling on the ground to no triumph.

She looked toward Hibari, who had an unusual look on his face, like impression. She was shocked how could anyone impress Hibari Kyouya, he wasn't the nice type and everyone knew that.

"3-0." Kusakabe announced, "Next goal earns 2 points." he said gesturing to continue.

It was Yamamoto's turn to serve the ball, he took a deep breath, jumped up and hit the ball. Mochida ran and hit back, Tsuna tried to hit it but missed. Gokudera seeing that rushed and blocked the ball. Hitting it toward Yamamoto, he hit it back to the opposite side. Mochida ran and blocked it hitting it back to their side.

Nozomi smiled seeing it flying toward the ground, dropped to her knees and hit it toward Yamamoto. Yamamoto seeing it fly toward him thought it should be Tsuna to win it. Backed up and Tsuna being behind him freaked. He saw the ball flying in his direction, "Tsuna-san you can do it!" he heard Kyoko shout from the sideline.

He took a breath, and was taking this serious. He jumped up and hit the ball toward Mochida. Tsuna hit the ball his hardest. Mochida who wasn't thinking that it would have such a power thought nothing about it. The ball came flying quickly toward him, flew past him and hit the ground right beside him.

"TEAM A WINS!" Kusakabe shouted.

The crowds of people jumped up shouting, Nozomi smiled. She didn't feel good and she left to get some fresh air. She didn't notice a very pissed off Mochida following behind her.

-

She started coughing , leaning against the wall for support. She grabbed her stomach it was in pain, she hoped that it wasn't her childhood sickness coming back.

"Ha, ha so this is where you were." she turned her head to see Mochida smirking at her.

"What the hell do you want jackass." she said still leaning against the wall.

"You." he said grinning at her.

She gave him a fuck-off look, "Bite me you asshole." she said looking away from him.

Mochida took a step toward her and pinned her against the wall. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, "You really are a beauty."

"Get your hands off of her, or I'll bite you to death." they heard a voice say in the distance.

She stopped, he said the exact same thing Hibari from the future said.

_Flashback _

_Nozomi's eyes started to open, she grabbed her forehead that was in sudden pain. _

"_Looks like she's come to." she heard an unfamiliar voice say. _

_She opened her eyes wide, noticing she was in a unknown room, with about 8 to 10 unidentified faces. She coward to the corner holding her stomach, trying to figure out what to do. She looked sternly at them, "Who the hell are you?" she demanded to the men. _

_They started laughing, "Wow, you're a feisty and you are quite a beauty." she heard one man say. _

_She looked at him in disgust, "Bite me you jackass." she said toward the man. _

"_What was that you bitch!" he said standing up. _

"_Don't touch her! The boss will kill you, he'd want the first taste." another man said to the one standing. "You're a lucky bitch, but you won't be for longer." he said turning away. _

"_Yeah, you're too much for a wuss, to try and touch me." Nozomi shouted to the man. _

"_What!" he said turning back to her. _

"_You heard. Or are you blind, deaf, and stupid?" she said to the man in front of her. _

"_BITCH!" he shouted grabbing her by the neck and chocking her. _

"_Get your hands off of her or I'll bite you to death!" she heard another unfamiliar voice shout. _

_She turned her head to see a man, in a black suit standing in the door way, 'That's not the boss right?' she asked herself. The man's grip on Nozomi's neck tightened. _

_She started kicking trying to get some air, she lifted her legs and started to kick the man's side. "Keep still!" the man shouted smacking her face. _

_Hibari was angered, by the scene but mostly the person being strangled. Nozomi died a long time ago, and he would kill anyone who dared to use any form of her. _

_He quickly knocked out the other men in the room, and ran quickly toward the man holding Nozomi. He pulled out his tonfa and hit the man with it. Causing him to let go of Nozomi's neck, she fell to the ground. She coughed, gasping from air. _

_She looked up noticing, the unknown man glared at her, "Can I help you with something?" she asked. _

_She stood up, her head only coming up to his shoulders, she was about to walk away. He placed the tonfa against her neck, "What the hell……" she stared, but stopped when she looked up to the man. _

_Dark emotionless blue met compassionate bluish-green, "Do I know you?" Nozomi asked the man to held a weapon at her. _

"_Nozomi…." he said in a low whisper, she looked at him in shock, "how do you know my name?" she asked looking up at him in confusion, "where am I?" she asked him. _

_He dropped his tonfa, wrapping his arms around her, embracing her as hard as he could. Nozomi looked at him, in puzzlement, "Hello? I don't want to ruin the emotional moment but I don't know you." she said to him. _

_He let go, "Nozomi? That is your name correct." he asked looking into her eyes. _

"_Yeah, and how the hell do you know that?" she asked backing as far away from him as much as she could. _

"_Please, trust me, I do not intend to lay one finger in aggression on you." he said kneeling in front of her, "please come with me and I'll explain everything." he said placing his hand out in front of her. _

_Nozomi stood there, there was a part of her saying don't trust him, but she couldn't help but feel like she knew him somehow. She slowly took his hand, "I missed you." he whispered, holding her hand gently and walking out the door. _

_End of Flashback _

_- _

"Hmph, you are as useless as you look." she heard a voice say.

She was knocked back into reality, "What was that?!" she shouted taking a step closer, "You are the most arrogant, ruthless, jackass alive." she said stomping her foot.

"Uhh!" she heard from below her, she looked to see Mochida down on the ground, "Oh!" she said jumping back, "What did you do?" she asked looking toward Hibari.

He just gave her an emotionless look, she could already tell he was more then satisfied with the damage he had done.

She smiled at him, he tried not to make it look like he notice but anyone who saw that smile couldn't help but look at her.

"Nozomi!" she heard someone behind her shout.

She turned to see Yamamoto waving at her, "Coming Takeshi." she said bowing to Hibari and walking toward him.

She knew it deep down, the Hibari she knew, the Hibari she cherished was nothing more then a memory. She just didn't want to admit it to herself, the man that she had spent the last 5 years with was gone.

'_I said I wouldn't ever leave you, easy to make that promise.' _she thought to herself, bringing the memories back sadden her a bit, but like always she just blinked the tears away.

"Guess you were right, we did win." he said smiling at her.

"What did you doubt me?" she said in a hurt sarcastic tone. Putting a hand on her chest and taking a gasp.

"No, but…..I guess but the class was calling for you." he said motioning to the door.

She looked at him with a confused look, "They didn't tell me why." he said as he gave her a light push to the door.

-

As she opened the door, she was practically attacked by the other girls, "What are you doing this Halloween?" they asked together.

"Well, I was going to follow my friends brother trick-of-treating." she said.

"AWWW!!! Your so sweet Nozomi!" they shouted crushing her.

"Okay, sorry we just thought you'd be free."

"Nope, I'm sorry." she said smiling.

"Okay see you next week." they said.

"You to, keep safe." she said walking over to Yamamoto.

-

"What was that about?" he asked.

"They were just wondering what I was doing for Halloween." she replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, taking Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin trick-or-treating with Dino why?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, not inviting me." Yamamoto said grabbing his chest.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." she looking at him with the puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay." he said smiling.

Some girls were jealous, some envied, others hated, but they all knew even if it was deep inside there was no romantic feelings between them. Just a close friends relationship.

"Sorry where are you going after this?" she asked

"Uh, I have practice." he said. "You?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll probably be picked up by Romario and Dino." she said grabbing her bag.

"Wait there's someone you need to meet." he said walking out ahead of her.

She saw him walking with someone unfamiliar with white hair and a scar on his left eyebrow. They appeared in front of her, "Nozomi this is Ryohei Sasagawa or senpai, your choice." he said waving to the guy standing beside him.

"That was an extreme game you put on!" he shouted.

She smiled, "Thank you."

He stopped after he saw her smile, "Oh, Ryohei-senpai are you okay?" she asked her bluish-green eye looking into his gray eyes.

"That's am extreme smile." he muttered.

Earning him a small blush, "Thank you, you are to kind." she said smiling.

"Senpai, you and Kyoko should come by Tsuna's tomorrow. I think she'll be overjoyed to come along and help Lambo and the other trick-of-treat." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Ah, now that you mention it, thanks." Ryohei said smiling.

Nozomi bowed and walked out the door. Her eyes became distant as she walked, lost in thought of her past.

_Flashback _

"_Onii-chan!! Toshi Onii-chan!!" the little ice blue hair girl shouted tugging at her brothers pants. _

"_Yes, my little princess?" he asked looking down at her his crimson red eyes locked on her. _

"_I want to go treating with Onii-chan!" she shouted smiling at him. _

"_You mean trick-or-treating?" he asked. _

_Her head shook up and down with lots of energy. "Ok and what does my princess want to be for Halloween?" _

"_A butterfly!" she shouted. _

"_Really, you'd be the most beautiful butterfly I've ever set eyes on." he smiled at her. _

"_Yay!!" she shouted jumping up. _

"_Wait, what about the others?" _

"_If Onii-chan wants them to come, then it will be more fun!!!" she said to him. _

"_Yes, you'll be that princess and we'll be your guardians." _

"_I love you Toshi Onii-chan." she said hugging his legs. _

_He patted her on the head, "Yes, I love you too my Princess Nozomi." _

_End of Flashback. _

She missed them all of them, all her brother, gone like nothing. They disappeared from her sight, it was like she was shouting but they never heard her.

She walked through the halls, and found herself at the gate.

"Nozomi!" she heard Dino shout.

She wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and turned, "Yes?"

"You made me worry sick about you!" he shouted trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry." she said her looking toward the ground.

Dino instantly seeing this rushed to her side, grabbing her and embracing her. Living with her all her life if anyone knew her it was him. "Stop troubling yourself with the past Nozomi, let's put it behind us." he whispered into her ear.

"You make it sound so easy." she whispered back.

He pulled back to look at her, "You make it sound impossible."

"I guess your right just a little faith." she said hugging him and after pulling away smiling.

-

Hibari walked through the halls of his so called school. Then he caught a glimpse of two girls standing at a window. "Gosh, she's so pretty."

"I know, look at that guy holding her, he isn't that bad looking either."

"Man, why does Nozomi get the good guys?"

"I know right?" they said walking away from the window.

Hibari walked to the corner of the window. To see Nozomi smacking that idiot bronco, across the head.

That earned her a small chuckle, as anyone would none they would never believe he would laugh.

That long day ended and finally, Nozomi was beginning to wonder maybe what she had between the Kyouya she knew would always be. But deep down she knew that it wouldn't ever happen. She just had to fall for the man that she knew she could never be with. Her heart and soul was stolen by a man she never thought could, but she was certain no matter what she would always love him. Even if it was just a memory.

* * *

You will learn more about her brothers and back story later in the story. To be clear she has nine brothers and she is the youngest and only daugher. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. = )


	5. Chapter 5:Happy Halloween

Chapter Five: Happy Halloween

There Nozomi stood looking into the mirror, "I doubt Dino is going to let me go out in this thing." she said turning to see the back half.

She wore a black skirt that was cut even looking like she had walked out of fire. On the top half she wore a black shirt that had no sleeves. She hair draped over her shoulders covering any inconvenient parts. Her boots were long coming up until a little below her knees. The material hugged her body, really showing her curves and figure. "This is what happens when I'm with Bianchi to long." She grabbed her trench coat that laid on the chair beside her. She quickly put in on and examined herself in the mirror.

She looked at her teeth, they were always naturally sharp, making the perfect costume. She looked once more at the mirror, took a smile and walked out the door.

-

Tsuna dressed up this Halloween, Lambo wouldn't give it a rest. So he looked at what Reborn had given him to wear. Black long pants, a long white dress shirt, white gloves, and a long black cape with a collar that stood up.

"Tsu-kun, you look handsome." he heard his mother say from behind him.

"Mom!" he whined.

"Oh, anyone would think so neh, Reborn?" she asked looking at the small figure standing beside her.

"Yup, mama." he answered.

_Ring, Ring_

"Go answer the door useless Tsuna." he said kicking his head, making him land right in front of the door.

"Gosh, Reborn always beats me up." he said rubbing his head as he walked to the door.

He opened it, to see a white figure standing in the door, he looked up and it looked like a mummy. He shouted and jumped back falling on his butt, "Ow."

"Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera asked kneeling beside him.

"Oh, it's just you Gokudera-kun." he said catching his breath.

"Tsuna, you alright?" he heard a familiar voice say as he looked up to see Yamamoto dressed up in an all black suit, carrying his bamboo stick on his back.

"What are you supposed to be?" Gokudera asked in irritation.

"A hitman." Reborn answered kicking Tsuna's back causing him to fall face forward on the ground.

"Stupid Tsuna, it's rude to make ladies wait." he said jumping off his back.

"What lady?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Oh, now that's just mean, I do think I act lady like at times." he heard a voice say as he looked to the door to see her standing in that doorway.

"You aren't a lady are you kidding me? Your just a stupid little girl." Gokudera said as he scoffed.

Nozomi began angered and smacked Gokudera across the head, "And YOU, need to act more of a gentlemen, wait I forgot that would kill you huh?" she said showing me tongue.

They all stopped when they saw her. "What I know, it's a bit revealing." she said covering her body with her coat. "Okay, Dino got this, not me." she said to them.

Bianchi just smiled, _'You are so wrong, my dear Nozomi.'_

_Flashback _

"_Yes, I got Nozomi something to wear for Halloween." she over-heard Dino and Reborn talking. _

"_Dino, you better not have gotten her some ridiculous outfit." Reborn said. _

"_I'm not an idiot Reborn." _

"_Let's hope." was all he said. _

_-_

_Bianchi wonder what he had gotten for her, so she went to see. She was there standing on the tree beside Nozomi's window. She jumped onto the windowsill as she began to climb it. When she got in the room she quickly made her way to the closet. Opening it she saw the most ugliest fairy outfit she had ever seen. It had a light blue wings, and a shirt mixed with light green and pink and the bottom skirt was white mixed with purple. Very tacky and she knew that she wasn't about to let Nozomi become a laughing stock._

_It was mixed with all sorts of colors, "He must be joking, right?" she asked herself. _

"_What does she look like a 4 year old?" she asked again. _

_She smiled, holding a costume in her hand and placing it in the closet, pulling out the outfit that laid there. She smiled as she walked to the window and jumped out. _

_She hide in a corner making sure no one could see her and pulled out a poison cake and threw it to the dress. She laughed as it melted into nothing more then gooey slim. _

_End of Flashback _

_- _

"So, can we get going? I don't want to be late for school." she said turning and about to walk out the door, but turned back, "Tell, Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta, I'll come pick them up after school." she said walking out again.

"Tenth, let's go." Gokudera said helping him up and walking out the door.

"Yamamoto, today should be fun. Make sure to fill me in on everything later." Reborn said as he walked out the door.

"Sure thing, kid." he said walking out the door.

-

"Gosh, she's with Yamamoto again." one girl whispered.

"Yeah, but you know that nothing is going on."

"Still."

They said as she passed, she looked at them and smiled, "Hello." she said as she passed.

"Maybe, you shouldn't be so jealous."

"Yeah." she muttered.

-

As Nozomi walked in the halls she caught a glimpse of a familiar person, "Kyoko!" she shouted as she ran to her.

"You're looking beautiful as always." Nozomi complimented with a smile.

Kyoko giggled, "You don't look half bad yourself Nozomi-chan." she said smiling.

Nozomi looked down at her and saw, she wore a lovely peach dress. And with that smile of hers she looked more stunning.

"You know, I have no idea what we're going to do today." Nozomi said sighing as she walked beside Kyoko.

"Ummm……most of the day will probably be free so you shouldn't worry." she said smiling.

'_Does that mean it wouldn't matter if I skipped class.' _she asked herself.

"Nozomi-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

She gave her thankful smile, "No problem, but thanks for the concern." she said sliding the door open.

"Nozomi, Kyoko! You look beautiful today!" they heard some girls shout as they entered the door.

Nozomi giggled, "You are far to polite, but thank you." she smiled as she walked to her seat.

"So Nozomi, who are you going to the dance with?" a girl beside her asked.

"What?" she questioned.

She looked at her in confusion, "HELLO, we have a dance today, who's going with you?"

"Umm…. I'm so not good when it comes to guys." she said smiling her face becoming red then a cherry. "They always leave me confused." she whispered.

"What?" the girl asked.

She looked at her and smiled, "Nothing."

"Okay, I'm here." the teacher said as he entered the door.

Nozomi looked out the window, staring out at the sky. She was begin to wonder how everyone in Italy were doing. She just smiled as she began to remember how they said her presence was a nuisance. She knew it was just their way of saying they cared.

"_Stupid Squalo_." she thought with a smile. Despite the loudmouth he was she loved being around him. Especially when he and Bel got into arguments that lead to violent acts.

-

After class, when it was break she walked over to the sakura trees. She loved those trees, it was one of the reasons she wanted to visit Japan so badly.

She thought back to went her brother showed her a sakura petal.

_Flashback_

"_Come here, princess I have something to show you." her eldest brother said. As she ran to him and he lifted her placing her on his lap. _

"_Yes, Toshi- Onii chan?" she said looking at him with a confused expression. _

_He pulled out his right hand and opened it, it reveal pink petals. She looked at them in amazement, not knowing it they were real or fake. _

"_What are these things?" she looked up at him. _

_He smiled, "These petals are from trees that grow in Japan." _

"_Ja..pan?" she asked. _

"_Yes, Japan, someday if you wish I'll take you there. That's if father and mother approve." he said to her. _

_She smiled happily, "Yay!!!" she shouted jumping of his lap only to begin jumping around on the ground. _

_He smiled, then a few seconds later his smile turned into a frown. He knew that his parents would probably disagree. He felt bad for his sister, from the moment she was born she wasn't allowed to go outside. He knew that it was to protect her, but even though he didn't know how she could smile so happily. _

"_TOSHI-ONII CHAN!!!!!!!" she shouted as she came running in. She put her arms on her hips and gave him a stern look. "Mommy's calling you!!" she shouted as she was about to turn. _

"_Your so grumpy." he whispered. _

_She turned, smiled and after a few seconds stuck out her tongue. _

_He smiled, "What's that?" he shouted as he began to chase her. _

_Nozomi seeing him run toward her she started to run away from him. _

_End of Flashback_

She smiled at the thought of the past, everything just seemed easier back then. She sat under one of the trees that hid behind the rest. She slowly leaned her back against one of the trees as she sunk down to the grass.

She breathed in the aroma of the trees, her eyes fluttered open and close. She yawned and leaned her back against the trees and got into a comfortable position. She didn't mean to but before she could even tell sleep had taken her over. She sat there sleeping soundly, she looked so at peace.

_-_

Kusakabe took his regular route, examining the premises. He looked over the cherry blossom trees and spotted something blue. He walked closer toward it when he noticed it was a person he ran toward the person. He dropped on his knees and became aware that he knew her.

"Nozomi Akatsuka?" he asked as he gently shook her.

"Ugghh!" she groaned as she turned away from him.

Kusakabe sighed, "Guess there's no other choice." he said as he put his arms under her and lifted her. He quickly walked to the reception room, he speedily opened the door and walked in. He looked toward the couch, and saw Hibari wasn't there. He let out a thankful sigh as he place her on the couch.

She tossed and turned to get into a good position and sleep took her over. Kusakabe thought that everything would be fine and took off going to finish his patrolling.

-

Hibari had already finished his patrol and walked up the door and slid it open. He stopped when he saw a memorable face sleeping on the couch.

Nozomi slept peacefully, she was so tired and she didn't want to wake up. Hibari just walked passed her and sat at his desk. He pondered why he just let it go, normally which meant all the time he wasn't this tolerant.

Nozomi eyes fluttered open, as she tried to recall what happened last. She lifted her body and looked around an unknown room.

"Hmph! You seem to be more irritating then I anticipated." a voice of the person she distasted the most.

She slowly turned her head behind her, to see him sitting on his chair. With a very annoyed look on his face. She felt completely awkward at the moment not knowing what to do.

She stood and walked toward the door, her head down in some sort of disappointment. She walked out the word without so much as a sound.

Nozomi looked at the time, "What the hell it's that late already!" she shouted as she ran out to the front of the school, "This is problematic." she said as she saw Yamamoto standing at the door.

His head turned toward her, "There you are!" he shouted with a big smile.

"You waited for me?" she asked with a confused face.

"Tsuna, had to hurry home, so yeah, I waited for you." he said smiling. "So shall we go?" he said as he extended his arm out to her.

She smiled as she accepted his arm, "We shall." she said walking with him.

Hibari watched as they walked away together, he walked toward the couch and pulled his jacket off the coat rack as he walked out the door.

-

"NOZOMI!!!!!!" she heard a familiar voice shout as he ran out the gate of Tsuna's house. He jumped into her arms, "Your late, Lambo-san wants lots of candies!!" he shouted. She smiled as she looked down at him, he wore a black ninja outfit and he held a small plastic knife in his hand and a sword was tied to his back.

"Lambo-san wait!" cried I-Pin.

Nozomi looked down at her to see her in a little fairy outfit. She had pink wings and a light pink dress along with it. She looked even more cute with the little smile she wore.

"My, I-Pin you look very beautiful today." Nozomi said as she bent down and patted her head.

She looked at Fuuta, who's costume at first freaked her out. He had fake stitches all over his face, and the left side was gray. He wore shaggy and ripped clothes that looked like they came out of a wood chipper. As she looked down to his arm there was stitches there to.

"So I'm guessing a zombie?" she asked with a hopeful yet freaked out face.

Fuuta smiled, "How'd you know?" he said as they both started laughing.

"LET'S GO AND GET CANDIES!!" everyone heard Lambo shout as he stood at the door.

"Okay, Lambo." she said as she patted his head, "Well…." she said as she looked at the others, "Shall we hit the road." she said as she smiled but frowned when she saw a fuming man with gold hair looking intently toward her. She tried to turn quickly hoping he would not see her, but he ran to grab her in the nick of time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING???!!!!" he shouted at her with great rage.

"Oh, hello Dino did you know you looking very handsome today." she said changing the subject and smiling at him.

"Oh, no you can't sweet talk me." he said looking at her with much seriousness.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she said smiling at him.

"Nozomi Emiko Akatsuka!" he shouted very furiously.

She smiled, "Dino, are you doing this because you wish to anger me?" she asked as she glared at him, he automatically let go, "Now be a very good boy and don't cause any problems." she said as she patted his head.

She started to walk in the other direction and then she turned back, "Are you coming or not??" she said as she just turned away and walked in the other direction.

They just sighed and began to walk after her.

-

"Tricky-Treat!!!!" Lambo shouted as he come to the door of the house.

"Lambo Wait!!" I-Pin shouted as she chased after him.

"Lambo, I-Pin don't forget about me!" Fuuta shouted as he ran after them.

Nozomi smiled as he did, he looked absolutely adorable in his little ninja outfit, so did I-Pin and Fuuta. Nana had stayed up practically the whole night just making their costumes. She reminded her of her own mother, though the memories were very vague she can tell they were both loving women. She could help but feel at home, a feeling she had lost after coming back from the future.

She felt a hand grabbed her shoulder, "Nozomi are you alright?" she turned her head to see Yamamoto's stunning smile.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said him smiling back. At that moment she turned her head back to see a very happy Lambo running toward her.

"Look, Nozomi, I have lots of candies!!" he shouted smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Yes, you do."

"Lambo!!" I-Pin shouted finally catching up to him. "Next time slow down!" she shouted at him.

"Let's go to this house, this house!!!" he said running to a very large house that had a bowl of candy on the front gate.

"Lambo!! Lambo wait!!" Nozomi shouted as she chased after him.

-

She ran after him hoping not to lose sight of him, "Lambo hold on!!" she shouted running to catch up with him. Finally he stopped running, "Next time wait for me okay?" she said as she looked down at him. He held a very frightened face, and she could see he was about to burst out in tears. She looked up to see three large figures standing in front of them. They wore masks that covered their faces, and the one in the middle held a knife.

"Hey, see I told Halloween there is always going to be a girl that dresses sluty." he said as he pointed the knife toward her. "Do you want to come with us, little lady??" he said Nozomi, he looked at her face she was beautiful but her eyes held no fear, he could feel the glare she was shooting at him. "What you stinking whore!!" he said as he smacked her face.

"DON'T HURT NOZOMI!!!!!!!!" Lambo shouted as he jumped onto the guy's arm, and bit down very hard.

"UGH!!!!!." he shouted, "YOU STUPID BRAT!!!" he shouted as he forced Lambo off his arm and smacked him down to the ground. "HA! That's what you get!!" he said as he started to laugh.

Nozomi stared at the guy in front of her, normally she would let Dino handle the big guys but she walked to make sure she wasn't getting to rusty. She smiled deadly as she cracked her knuckles, she just stepped forward and punched the guy in the face.

He stumbled back, "So you a feisty one??" he smiled as he tried to grab her. She ducked and punched his side repeatedly. He fell back but jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

Nozomi chuckled, as she moved her hands in front of her and gestured him with her hands to come forward. The guy laughed thinking he could beat her.

As he ran forward, Nozomi shifted appearing on his right instead of in front of him. She rapidly punched his right side after the tenth or fifteenth punch she took a few steps backward.

He smiled as he ran straight toward her once again, he punched forward but Nozomi foreseeing this ducked. She smiled as she repeatedly punched his gut, after she slid under his legs and she jumped onto his back. She grabbed his arm and pulled it back, after nearly dislocating it she let go and jumped onto his back so that his body would slam against the ground. Unfortunately for him his arm was under his body when he fell.

"Oops!" Nozomi said as she looked down at him.

She left him on the ground and walked to Lambo, "You okay??" she asked as she took Lambo into her arms. "Everything's okay now." she said as she rocked him in her arms.

"Nozomi, do I get candies now?" he asked looking at her with shining eyes.

She started to giggle, "Yes, you do Lambo." she said as she started to walk.

"Nozomi, I want lots of lollipops and chocolates." he said jumping in her arms with tons of excitement.

"Okay, okay." she said as she smiled at him.

-

"You are a very reckless one Nozomi Akatsuka, just be cautious around this time…..hahaha, or should I say it is never safe for the likes of you." a female voice said but couldn't be heard for it was hidden in the darkness of the night.

"You shouldn't take your precious time, your master will not be pleased if you let this chance escape you once again." another voice said, but this time it was a man's voice.

"I got it, you best be grateful that you aren't my target." the unknown female said.

"If you could not catch a mere woman, how could you possibly conclude you could……..would lay much less than a finger on me." the man answered back.

"SHUT UP!!" she shouted, "You want her to hurt people, you got it!" she screamed as she jumped out of the darkness.

"Why on earth, was I stuck with this pathetic woman?" he asked himself looking in the other direction to see. That following their target was four unknown men, "I suppose I must be the one to divert them, how bothersome." he said as he sighed.

-

"Lambo, hold on, your dropping your candy!!" she shouted as she began to pick up the pieces of candy that fell from his bag.

"You seem to have a hand full." she heard someone say, she looked up to see a women with sea green hair and periwinkle eyes.

"You could say that." she said as she laughed lightly, still picking up the candy.

"Oh, how rude I'm very sorry but I seem to be lost." she said to Nozomi.

Nozomi looked at her, "First time in Namimori?" she asked.

The women giggled, "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

Nozomi smiled, "It's alright, where are you headed anyway?" she inquired to the unknown female.

"Namimori High." she said.

"Oh, it's just about a mile up the way and then take a left." Nozomi said as she was about to turn.

The woman sighed, "I'm awfully sorry but I am terrible with directions." she said.

"Oh, okay I'll just show you." she said as she turned to Lambo, "Lambo, let's go!." she shouted at the little baby in front of a gate with lots of candy.

"Nozomi! Let's go to Tsuna!" he shouted as he ran to her.

She smiled, "Wait, I'm going to show this lady where Tsuna's school is." she said as she held him in her arms.

"Alalala, who are you?" Lambo said with curious eyes.

The lady just smiled at Lambo, her smile caused Lambo to become very uneasy. He gripped onto Nozomi's arm, she looked down at him, "Lambo, are you alright?" she asked.

He just slowly looked down to the ground. Nozomi looked down at him in confusion and also concern.

"What way did you say again?" the lady asked.

"OH, just up that street." she said nodding her head in the direction.

-

Hibari was taking a patrol, on Halloween students had a habit to come into the school hoping to see a real ghost. He looked out the window to see shining ice blue hair walking down the street he knew at that exact moment that it was Nozomi.

-

"Well, this is Namimori." Nozomi said as she pointed to the large building behind her. She said and took a bow walking away. "Oh, I don't recall you, told me your name." she said as she turned but only to see the unknown lady enter the gate. "I don't think you should go in there……" she said as she walked to the gate.

From what she was told by Tsuna, Hibari was very serious when it came to this particular school. She walked to the gate and walked slowly in, "Hello?" she called out, that response nothing.

She walked into the school, leaving Lambo outside on a bench. She walked to the front door, as she gently pushed it, the door flew open. She took a few steps inside and walked into the hallway. "Hello?" she called out a second time. She walked deeper and deeper into the school, before she could tell she found herself in front of the Discipline Committee's Headquarters. She looked down the hallway but it was empty.

She turned around but saw an unexpected face, and jumped back. "God! Could you not do that?!" she shouted at a very familiar looking Hibari but he was different somehow he seemed to dark, to evil.

"You are trespassing on school grounds." he said his voice shocked her, he sounded deadly.

She put her hands up, "Gosh, Hibari cool it, I was just trying to find a lady that walked in here a few minutes ago."

"You are a foul being, Nozomi Akatsuka, and for every life that was taken because of you…..You have no right to live." he said moving fast, a little to fast for her to keep up with. But just before the blade had come in contact with her side she noticed that something was wrong.

"Your not Hibari." she said looking at the imitation of the dangerous man.

She heard laughter, "Of course, I'm not." the voice spoke revealing that nameless woman she was just with earlier.

Nozomi quickly grabbed her sais from her side and swiftly pulled it out to defend herself, "Who sent you?!" she shouted moving away from the unidentified individual.

"You know who, but I'd stop worrying about who and start worrying about that wound you got there. Doesn't look so good for you Contiello little princess." she said as her figure starting to disappear. Nozomi gathered all her strength, pulled her arm back and threw her sais forward one missed hitting the wall, the other managed to stab her arm.

"Romario, please tell me you can find me." she whispered as her eyes closed slowly everything became dark and quiet.

-

Meanwhile

"Romario, do you have any idea where Nozomi is?" Dino asked as he sat lazily in the back seat.

Romario coughed, "I'm sorry, last time she checked in with me she was with Sawada-dono." he said continuing to drive.

"Oh, if she's with Tsuna-san then its all good." he said as he sat down and began to relax.

'_Beep, Beep, Beep.' _an alarm that was built into the car rang.

Dino jumped up, "Nozomi's in danger hurry!!" he shouted jumping through the window into the passenger seat. "Where's her location?" Dino asked fearfully.

Romario looked at the small screen on the center dashboard. He looked up to Dino, "Namimori High…." he whispered.

Dino's eyes grew, "Kyouya…." he muttered, "Hurry Romario." he shouted. Romario stepped on the gas, driving faster to the location.

-

When they arrived Dino jumped out of the car, running up to the gate. Noticing it was locked, he took a few steps back and then charged forward and leaped over the gate. He held a device in his hand, while he was trying to pin point her exact location. He ran faster and faster, until finally he reached the front of the Discipline Committee's Headquarters.

He stopped when he caught sight of her, there she sat against a wall, there was a trail of blood on the wall above her. He looked down to see her left arm around her stomach grasping her side.

"Nozomi!!" he shouted running to her, dropping to his knees as he reached her. "Nozomi!?" he called out beginning to shake her arm. He placed his arms around her, and lifted her. He walked through the hallway, trying to walk as quickly as he could.

-

Nozomi eyes fluttered open, she began to looked around the room slowly. She steadily lifted her body, then her arm suddenly grabbed her side. She looked at the left side of the bed, to see Dino sitting on a chair fast asleep. She smiled at the scene, if Dino was anything he was a worrier and clumsy.

She pulled the blanket that she was covered with off of her. Then she draped her legs over the edge of the bed, pushing her body up and got off the bed. She looked around to see that it was Tsuna's room, she was about to open the door when it unexpectedly flew open.

"Are you alright?" Nana said as she took a step forward examining her up and down.

Nozomi stared at Nana, "Haha…" she began to laugh, "Yes, Ms. Sawada, I'm fine, you have no need to worry." she said with a smile.

"Oh, Dino-san gave me a scare, I nearly had a heart attack." she said holding her chest. "Well, I'll go finish cooking breakfast." she said walking out the door.

She looked down to see Reborn walking into the room, "Nozomi, your being as naïve as Tsuna." he said in his monotone voice.

She glanced at Reborn, "Yes, I'll be sure not to make you worry anymore." she smiled at the way Reborn showed he cared, that was just him.

Reborn grunted, "I wasn't worried stupid Nozomi." he said as he walked over to Dino, "He hasn't slept in two days." Reborn said as he jumped up and kicked Dino in the face causing him to fly off the chair. "Dino, you idiot, Nozomi's awake now."

After hearing that he jumped up, "Nozomi, you shouldn't be walking!" he shouted as he tried to make her sit on a chair.

"I got stabbed, not hit by a car. I'm fine." she said to him as she pushed him away.

"Yeah, just sit down!" he shouted trying to make her sit.

She began to laugh, "You are the weirdest person I swear."

"Haha, so you're better now?" she heard Tsuna ask from behind her.

She turned to him standing in the doorway, "Yup." she said as she smiled.

"Good to see you're awake." she heard Yamamoto say from behind Tsuna.

"Thanks." she said to him giving him a smile.

Dino looked at her, "What happened??" he asked with much concern.

Nozomi looked at him, "I don't know, I mean at first I thought that it was Hibari in front of me but then it turned out it was him." she said looking up at him, "I'm okay that's all that matters."

"Hmph, she said she's fine, why are you all worried other this troublesome girl?" she heard Gokudera say from the corner of the room.

She smiled at his comment, "Haha…." she began to laugh as she walked up to him, "I missed you to Hayato." she said embracing him tightly.

"Don't act so chummy with me you stupid problematic woman." he said pushing her away.

She smiled at him, she knew that was just the way he showed he cared. She turned to the door, "What about school?" she asked.

"Everything's fine." Tsuna said assuring her.

"Hmm……I'm not completely convinced." she said looking at him in doubt but smiling after. The truth was she was wondering about Hibari, she didn't know why but it was as if she just couldn't get him off her mind.

"Well, if your still up to it, you can still go to school today." Yamamoto said.

She looked at him finally noticing they were all in their uniforms. "Haha, of course I'll go to school."

She said as she looked into Tsuna's closet, "Why are you looking into my closet?" Tsuna asked looking at her in confusion.

"Oh, I put a uniform in here just in case." she said pulling it and smiling. She gestured for them to exit the room in order for her to change.

Once the door closed she sat on the bed, she kept going back to the future time that she had spent with Kyouya.

_He stared at her with serious eyes, "You must keep out of sight, they won't stop coming after you." _

_She slowly nodded her head, "I understand." she whispered. She was far to used to the running, that was the only she did her entire life. She felt like a deer being hunted by a hunter that never stops. _

"_I am not going to lie to you and say that they'll stop coming after you, but I can promise they won't lay a hand on you as long as my hearts still beating." he said as he looked her in the eyes, the look he gave reassured her no matter how afraid she felt. _

"_Haha…" she began to laugh, "Don't be a jerk and break that promise alright Kyouya." she said as she smiled up at him. _

She caught herself smiling at the thought of him. She just wished things were as easy as they used to be. She looked at the clock and decided to hurt up and change.

-

She was walking in the hallway when she noticed Hibari was walking ahead of her. She ran to him so that she was right beside him, "Good morning, Kyouya." she said in a lovely voice with a beautiful smile.

"Your late to class, Nozomi Akatsuka." he said looking down at her with a glare.

"Haha." she started to laugh, "That's not fair, you don't even have to go to class, period!" she shouted at him in a playful voice.

"It is to early, to hear a problematic voice like yours." he said walking and this time he didn't look down at her.

"I am not a problem, Kyouya!" she shouted walking faster because he moved further away from her.

She stared at his back as they walked, "Why don't you smile Kyouya?" she asked suddenly which caused him to stop in his tracks. "You always made me happy when you did." she whispered.

He stayed there for a while, actually thinking about what she said. "Come, with me!" she shouted as she grabbed him arm and ran with him.

Hibari couldn't figure out why he hadn't hit her like he did to anyone and everyone that irritated him. He felt a slight relief that there was someone that could actually stand up to him.

_

She ran up the stairs pulling him up with her, she quickly opened the door and let go of his arm. She ran forward into the sunlight, that made him realize that she had brought him to the roof. "It's calm up here, don't you think so?" she said twirling around to face him, she gave him a big warm smile.

He felt a sudden tug inside of him, he didn't know what it was or whether it was because of her. She walked up the railing and leaned against it, "I always loved high places……I guess its because when your up high, even if it is for a little while, no one can touch you." she said.

She turned around to him again, "I bet you enjoy it because, its one place that no one can annoy you huh?" she asked him as she turned back to the railing. "Do you ever stop and think what your life is going to be like 5 years from now?" she asked.

"You could be a professional boxer, a well-known lawyer, the head of a family, a writer, photographer, artist, musician, there are so many possibilities, and how do you know which one you are destined to have?" she asked as she looked up to the sky, "There was once this idiot, that I loved deeply, and he told me, that whatever I want be doesn't mean anything unless its something that I love."

Hibari unexpectedly got curious and couldn't hold back the question, "What happened to him?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"He risked his life to save a person that didn't deserve to be saved." she said in a low and sad voice.

They stayed quiet for a long while, that was until Nozomi noticed she was being watched. She looked over to the house that was about 6 miles ahead of her. "Sorry, Kyouya, I gotta go but hope we can have another talk some other time." she said turning to him and smiling. She ran past him and out the door behind him. He felt a slight sorrow from her leaving but shrugged it off thinking that she was just to troublesome to put up with.

-

Nozomi ran out the gate of the school, she knew she had to find out who was after her and stop them before the did any real damage. She ran through the street as she neared the house that she had seen someone at she her a crash behind her.

"You're an idiot!" she heard a voice shout. She turned to see a familiar sea green haired woman in front of her.

Nozomi quickly drew her sais and got into a fighting stance. Her body looked as if it was in complete alert. "So its you again." she said with a glare.

"God, what is it with you Contiello princess? You think you can hurt me?" she said.

"Watch me." she said with a glare as her form went to a more killer stance. She pointed her sais to the woman, and gestured her to come forward.

She smiled, "So in a hurry to fight huh?" she said as she took a few steps closer and gave Nozomi a look of interest. She lifted her head, put her hands in the position to fight and charged forward.

Nozomi seeing this move, as soon as she got close enough she stuck her arm out and caught the woman by the throat and slammed her to the ground. She had her sais at her throat, "Why are you here?" she asked in a voice that would have scared the woman out of her pants but she just stayed still. "You try to attack me, here of all places!" she shouted about to stab the women in the neck.

But all she felt was a quick pain in her neck and after that everything had turned black. The woman turned to see a familiar face but with anger, "You act so recklessly, what goes on in that thing you call your head?" he asked as he lifted Nozomi's unconscious body. "You said that it would effect her? What is this Kimiko?" he asked with an irritated tone.

"Shut up, it'll happen just wait." she said as she walked over to him. She touched Nozomi's cheek, "She's such a pain, even this beautiful face." she said with a angered face.

"So, she's prettier than you, get over it. We came here for a reason." he said with a serious face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and I'm not jealous. Just be patient, it'll take just a few my hours. By the end of today, she'll do something she'd wish was all a dream." he heard her say with a disgusting smile on her face.

Nozomi slept, for she did not know the kind of horror she'd awake to. Only if she had know, she could have prevented it all.

* * *

A/N: I am greatly sorry for the long, to long wait for this chapter, I will try my best to upload the next one faster then this. Again I apologize.

-

The Contiello family, here's just a little info on Nozomi's family.

First are Nozomi's eldest brothers, they are triplets.

Toshi, who is the oldest out of all the children. He has jet black hair with deep crimson of all of Nozomi's brothers, he is the closet. He is said to have the closet relation to her.

Raiden, is right under Toshi, he was the second son, he like his brother has jet black hair and light blut eyes. He was the brother that always thought ahead of everyone. At times he had even beat Toshi at things. He can be cold at times, but never refused any of Nozomi's requests.

Tadaharu, is the last of the triplets, He has jet black hair and emerald eyes. He was the baby boy, and due to that fact Toshi & Raiden never let him forget it. He had a connection with his sister that he and her only shared. He was very loyal to her.

Next we have one of three pairs of twins.

Mamoru, comes right after Tadaharu, he has dark blue hair and soft purple eyes. Ever since the accident in which Nozomi was hurt because she had protected him, he had found himself sworn to protect her no matter the cost.

Rikiya, is Mamoru's twin, he like his twin also had dark blue hair but his golden eyes stood out the most. He is the brother that is most involved in physical activities. He & Nozomi usually played hide and go seek, other times she would just watch him play sports.

Next we have Kei and Jun, despite being twins they have different hair color and eye color.

Kei, has lavendar hair and dark blue eyes, he is the most joyful of the entire group. Most of Nozomi's joyful acts and lovable persona was thanks to him. He also like his brothers felt obligated to protect Nozomi.

Jun, has red hair and black eyes. He was the one that couldn't keep secrets, if they were important he could but other things honesty was what he was known for. He loves Nozomi's and his older brothers, but does point out that they all need to remember that they are all family and fighting wasn't a resolution.

Next is the last of Nozomi's brothers Isamu, and Kazuya. These two have the lightest hair out of all of Nozomi's brothers.

Isamu is the twin that did rash things and loved to explore unknown areas. He took Nozomi on secret adventures after being told by Toshi not to. He has white hair and silver eyes.

Last but not least is Nozomi's brother Kazuya, he of the most peaceful one out of them all. He is also the balance between them all and makes sure that in family arguments things don't get to serious. He has platinum silver hair and very light pink eyes.

That's is all of Nozomi's brothers.

Review & tell me what you think, but keep nasty ones to yourself. :)


	6. Chapter 6:Its a Lie! Nozomi killed!

Chapter Six: It's a lie, Nozomi killed?!

Nozomi's eyes blinked open, her head was hurting so much she couldn't think straight. When she finally woke up, she smelt the scent of blood, and she also felt sticky. She could now see where she was, the room was dark and the only light was from the window.

She lifted her body but suddenly grabbed her side in pain. She looked down to see that there was blood on her shirt, she lifted it and saw there was a slash on the side of her stomach. She held it tighter hoping that it would lessen the pain. She started to walk toward the door, but she was limping for some reason.

She had stopped when her foot hit something, she looked down to see a body on the floor covered in blood. Her eyes widen when she saw his face, she knew him. He was the son of a family that she had encountered a while back.

She looked over his body to see for any wounds, when she turned his body around she saw something unexpected. She fell to the floor and quickly moved from the body, she couldn't stop staring at the object in his back.

One of her sais, were deeply stabbed in it, she could see he was hit with a hard thrust . She knew that it was hers because her sais are the only ones that had a black and white hilt with one black blade and one white.

She stared at the man, not knowing what had happened. She tried forcing herself to remember only to result in a worse headache. _'I didn't do this……..did I?' _she asked herself over and over.

"Nozomi!" she heard her name being shouted.

She kept quiet for she knew what this looked like, she knew that most if not all would think that she killed this man. She curled up as she held onto her legs.

"Nozomi!" she heard the voice shout but this time louder, it almost sounded as if they were nearing the door.

She saw the door creak open, and golden hair shine. A figure quickly ran to her side, "Nozomi, are you okay?! Are you hurt!!??" she heard Dino shout loudly.

But everything sounded dead to her, she couldn't believe she did this. She just stared straight at the body that laid on the floor covered in blood. Unexpectedly her head started to hurt very awfully. Her hands raised up grabbing her head in pain, she held her head tightly trying to stop the pain. Then, everything turned black she felt nothing but heard her name being shouted again and again.

-

"No, Reborn, whoever did that wasn't Nozomi." Dino said with disbelief, as he looked at Reborn as if she hadn't taken a life before.

"You, better then anyone knows what she is capable of, and all the evidence that was gather brings us back to suspecting her." Reborn said in a monotone voice as he stared at Dino, who had a angered yet worried look on his face.

"Just listen to what your saying!" he shouted to Reborn as he lifted his arms in motions that made him look like an idiot.

"Dino." he heard his name being called from behind him, he turned to see Nozomi sitting up and looking straight at him, "Don't get mad at Reborn." she said as she sighed, "I don't remember what happened, so I don't know what I did or didn't do, so until we know what exactly happened I take full responsibly for this matter." she said with a serious look.

"You know what they'll do right?" Dino asked with a look of worry.

Nozomi quickly picked up a pillow and threw it at his face, "Wipe that pathetic look off of your face." she said with a smile. Dino held the pillow and couldn't help but smile at her. Dino saw her run her hand through her hair, "I guess I'm on house arrest huh?" she asked looking at Reborn.

Reborn stared at her which felt like forever, "Not necessarily, yes all the evidence points to you, but they still need to investigate." he said sighing, "you can go to school for now, just don't push yourself." he said handing her a uniform.

"Thanks." she said bowing to him.

-

Nozomi hurried off to school, trying to find something to keep her mind off of everything that had happened. She saw Hibari doing his regular routes around the school, with Hibird flying above him. She felt a smile grace her lips, as she saw him walk around the corner.

She walked to class, but instead found herself at the roof of the school. She leaned against the railing and took a deep breath, after counting to twenty she breathed out. She closed her eyes and listened carefully to the whistling of the wind, it helped soothe her.

"Nozomi?" she heard a familiar Yamamoto call to her.

She opened her eyes and turned to see him smiling so kindly to her, "Hello Takeshi." she said giving him a smile that made his look so poor. She turned back to the railing and looked out to the sky.

"I remember how I began to admire Tsuna." he said standing next to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He scratched his head, "Well, after an incident resulting in a broken arm, I tried to jump off this same roof." he said in a low voice.

She looked down to the ground and felt the height and then looked beside her to see a smiling face, "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

He scratched his head again, "It's a long story." he muttered.

Nozomi giggled, "I've got time." she said sitting on the ground near the rail. He looked down to her she welcomed him with a smile. "So?" she said as she patted the ground beside her.

Yamamoto sat down in hesitation, "During baseball practice one day, I broke my arm……" he said pausing as he glanced to see she was very interested to hear what he would say. "The next morning my mind was filled with the idea that if I couldn't play baseball anymore then I had no reason to live." he said his voice low at the end. He took a deep breath but then felt a hand smack the back of his head.

He turned to see Nozomi with her arms crossed, "Baka! Just because of a broken arm you were going to throw your life away?!" she shouted with a sudden anger. She took a deep breath, "Takeshi……" she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You must think about how others may respond if you had done that." she said nodding her head, "they would do crazy things because your gone……." she stopped as she looked at him, "so don't ever try to do that again." she said giving him a big and bright smile.

Yamamoto took a deep breath, "I promise." he said as she smiled at him.

"Good! We're on the same page then!" she said standing up, "besides if you threw your life away I wouldn't have been able to meet you." she said smiling at him again. She was walking to the door, "I have to go, you take care, I'll see you later." she said as she walked through the door.

'_Why is it that I have such a familiar feeling when I'm with her?' _he thought as he looked out to the sky.

-

Nozomi grabbed her heart as she ran away from the roof. She had a sharp feeling in her heart, as if she was being stabbed. Then her head suddenly hurt as if it was being crushed. She grabbed her head, trying to lessen the pain. Before she knew it everything had turned black once again.

-

She awoke with a similar feeling, it was the same as the time Dino had found her. She forced her eyes open again to see a sight far more horrible then the first. In the room there wasn't one but seven bodies which covered the floor around them with blood.

Her body ached once again, she held her knees close to her chest as she hid in the corner. She didn't know what she had done but regretted that she let it happen again.

The smell, the sight, the way everything fell into place they would soon be after her, that was what she was sure of.

-

Hibari was walking around the streets of Namimori when he saw ice blue hair sticking out of the corner, he had a twisted feeling in his gut and didn't know how to stop it so he decided to go and check it out. He didn't hurry himself to check and walked as slowly as possible. Once he reached the corner and turned, his legs suddenly stopped working. His eyes widen for a split second and then returned to how they'd always been.

There Nozomi sat, her clothes torn up and blood covered her arms. Hibari slightly nodded his head and then knelt down beside her. He didn't know why but at that moment he had removed his jacket and put it over her. He brushed the hair that covered her face away with his hand, and felt his hand stop when he saw how peaceful and beautiful she had looked. He nodded and then went back to the cold hearted Hibari who everyone knew and loved.

He lifted her and was now holding her in his arms, but one question had occurred to him why was he doing this in the first place. He just shrugged slightly and continued to walk carrying that small person in his arms.

-

Nozomi's eyes fluttered open and she laid in a comfortable place, though her body was in pain. She tossed to her left side, and then rose, she looked around seeing that the place was unfamiliar. She looked around and then pulled off the blanket that was covering her. She slowly placed her feet on the wooden floor that was cold.

"I'd say it was good to see you awake but I don't think I enjoy it very much." she heard a monotone voice say she turned her head to see Hibari standing at the door with his arms crossed.

She looked at him, "Well, I'd say that you're a good person, but then I might get smite from behind." she said looking at him with a smile.

He returned her smile with a raised eyebrow, "You are a burden Akatsuka Nozomi." he said with on emotion in his voice.

Those words struck her heart, and stabbed it a hundred times. It didn't hurt as much because he said it more of, the fact that she had been called that many times. She dropped her head, so that her ice blue hair hid her eyes from being seen.

"Yes, well at least I'm not the arrogant, and heartless bastard that thinks that life is all about winning. I maybe a burden, but then what does that make you?" she said as her head shot up to reveal a strong face, and her eyes held no fear, or anger, but made Hibari lose words.

After that she didn't look at him and walked right past him. Heading straight to the door, she didn't turn back and just felt that it was best if she left. She didn't know why his words affected her like they did. She just knew that begin around him, made her sad and angered.

Right when she was in the door way she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Hibari had a confused look on his face, but not shortly after did it return to his usual look. Nozomi looked at him, with a lost expression, "What now?" she asked in a voice that she meant to come out frustrated but came out more of a dreary one.

Hibari didn't know what to do, he only grabbed her arm out of reaction, and now that he had her attention he didn't know what to do with it. Nozomi slowly pulled away and felt his grip loosen completely. The room grew silent, they hadn't looked at each other, neither knew what to do nor say.

"Uh….." Nozomi started, as she looked down to her arms, that were covered in bandages, "Thanks." she said as she felt a blush cover face. She felt a sudden energy burst and looked up at him, "Your not that bad Kyouya." she said smiling at him, and then she realized what she had said and bowed to him. Then quickly exited the door.

Hibari stood there staring out at the door, wondering why his hand was numb and felt like it was being shocked. He looked down at his hand and took a deep breath, gaining his composure and holding himself as he usually did.

Walking to the bed where she had laid, feeling that her presence was still there. He didn't notice that he had sat on the bed, he looked at the pillow and felt a small smile on his face.

-

Nozomi hurried out, finally remembering what had happened before he encountered Hibari. She knew, even if she wished it wasn't true, she knew that they'd come soon, but she just hoped that for once she'd be wrong. She reached a corner and leaned against the wall, holding her side due to exhaustion. She observed the bandages on her arm and smiled at the thought of Hibari going out of his way for someone other then himself.

_Flashback_

"_Your to reckless Nozomi." she heard him saw as he reached for the bandages. _

"_Blah, blah, blah, I was 'reckless' because I wanted to save that little boy." she said brushing him off and looking out at the window. _

"_Your to kind, that maybe your downfall one day." he replied as he wrapped the bandage on her arm. _

"_My downfall? Well, as long as I help save a life, what does it matter?" she said looking at him intently. _

"_I suppose, but I presume I'll be there to catch you before you fall." he said looking back at her with a serious face. _

"_Haha,……" she started to laugh, "still the same old Hibari, huh?" she said as she smiled at him. No matter where she was, she knew that with him she would always be safe. _

_End of Flashback_

She smiled at the thought, but her face turned sour when she saw men familiar looking men. There stood five men whom towered over her. Dressed in black suits with big black coats and top hats. Their bodies unseen thanks to the man bandages that covered them. The man in the middle held a metal chain with a collar at the end of it.

"Come without resistance and no harm will befall you…yet." he spoke.

Nozomi couldn't tell the expression in his face, she didn't know what he was feeling or even if he felt anything. She just hoped that they made a mistake, but she knew if these guys came after you, you'd already know this was no joke. "I will not." she said hoping that it came out with much confidence, but for some reason she wasn't able to do that today.

"We have our orders, bring you back, preferably in one piece." he spoke again.

"I don't know what I did, or what I didn't do, but I will go with you after I have decided if it really was me." she said as she jumped up instantly disappear in the wind.

"Find her." he said walking in another direction.

They all went in different direction, one in the south, one in the north, one in the west, one in the east, and the leader took the center. They were more determined to catch Nozomi then anyone else.

She had to hurry, she knew she didn't have much time. Nozomi ran as quickly as she could to Tsuna's house.

* * *

AN: Hello, I guess this is a late chapter huh? Well, I'd like to know what you think about this chapter. Hopefully I'll update sooner, until then thanks for all the reviews


	7. Chapter 7:Getting Approval

Oh, you already know even if I don't say it you know that I don't own Reborn.

Hope you like this chapter, its the short so far I think, but hope it isn't too BORING. *Please Review* {Thanks}

* * *

Chapter Seven: Getting Approval

She ran through the door, "Nozomi, I cooked dinner, wash up and come eat." she said as she heard her run up the stairs.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sawada!" she heard her shout before entering the room.

When she did she saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna who were all eating snacks. She quickly bypassed them and went to her things She looked in her bag, double checking if everything she needed was in there.

"Nozomi, are you okay?" she heard Tsuna ask from behind him.

She stopped at his words, "Uh…..I'm……fine….." she said not with much confidence.

"Stupid girl, making the 10th worry over you." Gokudera said with much attitude.

"Hey, hey, Gokudera there's no need to be so grumpy….." Yamamoto said putting his hands up motioning Gokudera to calm down.

"Shut up! Baseball idiot!!" he shouted getting up and into Yamamoto's face.

Yamamoto just started laughing and scratching his head. Which just angered Gokudera even more. Tsuna took this as his cue to step in and calm Gokudera before he lost it and hit Yamamoto. "Gokudera-kun….." Tsuna said in a weak voice trying to calm him down.

Nozomi stood still watching how close they were to each other. She couldn't stop the smile appear on her face, but it quickly turned small as she remember what happened. Then they heard a crashing sound from outside.

Nozomi ran out to the balcony looking from left to right, as her head turned to the area in front of her she saw a big explosion. Fire burning out from the area, she took a few steps back, her head and her heart started to hurt.

_Flashback_

"_Nozomi, move!!!" she heard Yamamoto shout from behind her. _

_She didn't listen she just stared at the lifeless child that she had saved and now wasn't breathing. "Hey, get up, we have to go." she said in a whisper as she shock his small figure. _

"_Nozomi!!!" she heard him shout again but she still ignored him. Yamamoto was afraid there was explosions all over her yet she stayed still. "Dammit! Nozomi!" he shouted and ran to her. He shock her hoping that would wake her. She slowly looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. _

"_Takeshi, he's not waking up" she said crying more. _

_Yamamoto kneeled down and grabbed her, pulling her up and running away from the fighting area. Nozomi felt scared and didn't know what to do. 'When your afraid, call for me.' she thought back to what Hibari had told her. 'I'll come running.' she remembered him tell her._

"_Kyouya……" she whispered softly, hoping that her small voice could be heard from wherever he was. _

"_Nozomi…." she heard her name called from the voice that she felt safe around. She turned and looked to see him there standing with his arms crossed. A small undetected smile that the naked eye couldn't see. _

_She looked at Yamamoto, asking permission to go to him. Yamamoto nodded his head in acknowledgement, allowing her to go. "Thank you, Takeshi." she said giving him a hug and running to Hibari. _

_She ran to him, as she did he slowly opened his arms, allowing her to hug him. She smiled, 'I don't know what I'd do without you.' she thought as she held onto him. _

_End of Flashback _

She was brought back to reality when she heard her name being shouted, she slowly picked up her body. Shesat up to see Yamamoto at her side, "Nozomi, are you alright?" he asked.

She held her head, "What happened?" she asked as she looked up to see the sun shining.

"I don't know you were looking out of Tsuna's window, and suddenly you jumped and fell." Yamamoto said laughing at her.

"I guess I got caught up." she said smiling at him.

"You need to be careful." he said helping her up.

As she stood up she saw an arrow flying toward them, she quickly pushed Yamamoto down hoping that her momentum would help them. Yamamoto didn't know what to do, he was pushed down by Nozomi and shortly after saw an arrow fly past her head inches from her skull.

'Damn!' she thought as she saw the Vendicare guard come closer. She looked at Yamamoto, to see that he didn't understand anything that was going on. She gave him a faint smile, "I promised no one would get hurt, not anymore, and definitely not for me." she whispered.

He replied with a confused look, as she gave him one last smile. He saw everything turn black, and her image disappeared into the darkness. But the last thing to fade away was her smile.

-

Nozomi stood as she left Yamamoto's unconscious body against the wall. She ran into the street and farther south leading the Vendicare after her. She looked left and right trying her best to lead him as after from the others as possible.

"You really don't give up do you?" She said stopping in the middle of a field, that looked far from any occupied houses.

"You can make this much easier if you'd just come willingly." he said pulling out an arrow, "but either way I've been ordered to bring you back." he said positioned to shoot at her.

"You know I hate to do this, I really do, but you leave me no choice." she said as she quickly grabbed out her sais. She took her stance as speedily as she could, her complete figure changed. She stood with her body more awareness, as if she was ready for anything.

"Halt!" they heard someone shout, they turned to see the leader of the Vendicare guards standing with a metal chain in his hands. "You already know how dangerous she is, we cannot afford any slip ups." he said as he gestured something.

Nozomi caught it but didn't understand, then she felt a sharp pain in her neck as everything quickly turned black.

The leader walked over, cast the chain to her neck and it locked on her neck. They just turned around and began to walk the over way, dragging her body behind them. This had ended faster then they thought, but they had to admit it was better then having her struggle against them.

-

Yamamoto awoke to many voices, they first face he saw was Tsuna, "Yamamoto, are you okay?" he asked. At first his vision was still blurry, but after a few blinks it returned to normal.

He grabbed his head, "Where am I?" he asked as he suddenly remember what happened before he blacked out. "Where's Nozomi!" he shouted pushing his body up.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked a little worried.

"I don't exactly know all I can remember is that when I was talking to Nozomi, she suddenly turned different. I can't explain it." he said looking up at the rest to see Tsuna, next to him was Gokudera and Ryohei. He looked to his left to Reborn who looked as though he was in deep thought.

"Yamamoto what did she say?" Reborn asked out of nowhere.

Yamamoto closed his eyes trying to remember, "She said that she promised no one would get hurt anymore and not for her?" he paused, "or something like that."

"REBORN!!!" they heard Dino shout as he ran into the gate of Tsuna's house.

"What Dino?" he said in a monotone voice.

"Nozomi, I can't find her anywhere!!" he shouted panicking.

"Calm down Dino." he said in the same tone he always had.

"I can't reach her cell phone, and the last time I saw her was this morning." he said slightly calm but anyone could see that he was more then concerned.

"Now that you mention it she rushed into my room today and looked sort of nervous." Tsuna said to Dino and Reborn.

"Yeah, she was going through her bag like crazy." Gokudera said with a thought.

Dino had a twisted feeling in his gut, he just didn't know what exactly was it, but he was sure he just wanted it to be the eggs he ate at breakfast. He wondered, 'They wouldn't send Vendicare guards all the way to Japan from Italy would they?' he thought but just remembered the incident with Mukuro Rokudo. He just hoped that he could have been wrong but there was no way to avoid it.

"I'm going to Italy." he said all of the sudden. Everyone looked up to him, and saw that his face held seriousness, and looked like he wasn't at the least bit joking.

"Do you think that Nozomi went to Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"Not went, taken." he replied with a serious look.

"Hold on Dino." Reborn said, "Tsuna and the others will accompany you." he said as he looked at Tsuna and the rest. Before anyone could say anything he looked at them, "You want Nozomi back right?" he asked.

They all slowly nodded, "Then you must go." he said as they looked at him.

"What about you Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"I will come also…" he paused, "I can't allow you to embarrass the family." he said making them think they always did. "Then we shall leave the day after tomorrow." he said as he turned to the door, "Now I must go and confirm something." he said as he walked out the door.

-

Hibari sat on the chair in the reception room, going through some papers that laid on his desk , "Whoever you are come out now or I'll bite you to death!" he said in a threatening tone.

The door opened and in walked Reborn, "What a warm welcome Hibari." Reborn said as he walked to Hibari's desk and jumped on top of it.

Hibari smirked at Reborn, "And what do I owe this pleasant surprise baby?" he asked with interest in his eyes.

"I have a proposition Hibari, will you listen?" he asked.

One of Hibari's eyebrows raised, "Hm…..sounds interesting." he paused as he looked at Reborn, "What is it?" he asked with all his attention.

"You are needed to save Nozomi." he said as Hibari's interest grew at the mention of Nozomi's name.

"What has she gotten herself into?" he asked with a dull voice.

"We'll explain it later but can I anticipate you'll be at the airport." he asked before he turned to the door.

"Well considering you came yourself, it must be something worthwhile." he said with a smirk, "I'll be there." he said as Reborn jumped off the desk.

"Thanks, Hibari." he said as he walked out the door.

Hibari's excitement grew at the thought of the interesting events that will occur.

-

"Have you caught her?" the voice asked over the phone, the leader of the organization asked the Vendicare guard that captured Nozomi.

"Yes, Council leader Adone." the man said as he looked at the unconscious Nozomi that laid on the floor, chained to the man. "Be sure you don't kill her." Adone said before he hung up the phone.

The Vendicare guard's expression grew soft behind the bandages, he himself did not enjoy his job. But he knew a job is a job, and it must be done or someone else will do it.

Nozomi's mind was blank but she could see images of a woman kept emerging from the darkness. A woman that looked like Nozomi but her hair was lavender and wavy and her eyes Nozomi couldn't stop staring at it because they were completely white.

'_Who are you?' _Nozomi asked but the woman faded away. Then everything was dark again and Nozomi was alone. She feared that this time she couldn't be saved. For she knew what people she'd encounter in Italy and these people were the worst of them all.


	8. Chapter 8:New Meetings

Callalily1013: How are you so far?

Hibari: You're crowding around.

Nozomi: Shut it Kyoya.

Hibari: You're beginning to anger me.

Callalily1013: This'll be interesting. {SMIRKS}

Nozomi: And I care why?

Hibari: Starting to get very angry.

Nozomi: Starting to laugh.

Yamamoto: **Disclaimer, Callalily1013 owns nothing, expect for Nozomi, & other OCs. **

* * *

Chapter Eight: New Meetings

Tsuna slowly walked off of the plane, his legs and head were aching due to sitting down to long and having Gokudera argue with Lambo through the entire trip.

"Tsuna, you okay?" he turned to see a smiling Yamamoto, followed by an angry looking Gokudera.

"Shut up, you stupid cow!" Tsuna saw him turn around to shout at the little kid that clung to Ryohei's leg.

"Stop picking on him, octopus head!!" Ryohei shouted to Gokudera who looked up at him with an irritated look, "You shut up, turf top!!" he shouted at Ryohei.

"What was that!!??" Ryohei was now in Gokudera's face very angry, "You heard me!!" Gokudera shouted moving in and taking up what very space between them was left.

Yamamoto walked over to them, "Come on, now, calm down, Gokudera, Senpai." he said standing in between them, holding up his arms trying to distant them.

"This doesn't involve you, baseball idiot!" Gokudera turned to Yamamoto and shouted. Yamamoto stood there and started scratching his head, "Haha…" he said laughing.

"Gokudera-kun, please don't fight." Tsuna said causing Gokudera to stop.

"Alright, sorry, 10th." he said bowing to him.

"Where are we off to?" Tsuna asked Reborn. Reborn looked up to Dino, "I have a friend who owns a pub, he'll be more then happy to provide us with a place for a few nights." he said as he began to walk.

Everyone followed Dino, Hibari who of course was walking behind everyone. He was merely admiring the scenery around him. He looked around to notice many different features that he thought were beautiful.

They arrived at an old building that didn't look to crowd. Tsuna looked back to see Hibari was just looking straight ahead. He looked away very afraid that Hibari may think that he was trying to challenge him.

Dino knocked on the door, gently, as he did he stuck his head through the crack in the door, "Leonardo, you here??" he said knocking on the door.

A girl with middle length brown hair came to the door, "Papa, isn't here right now." she said as she looked up to see the golden haired man standing at the door, "Dino-san?" she asked looking up at him.

Dino saw that she had one blue eye and one green eye, "Yes." he answered, he looked to see that she was wearing an apron and holding a tray, "Come in, come in." she said gesturing the man to enter.

She bowed when she saw Reborn, immediately knowing who he was. When Yamamoto entered she stopped him, "Sorry, but weapons aren't allowed." she said putting out her hands, "I'll hold it until you leave."

Yamamoto was a little nervous to give it to her but he eventually did, "Handle it with care." he said as she put it in her hands, "Thank you." she said to him after she walked to closet and put it inside.

"May I ask what you have come to ask papa, about?" she asked with a little concern in her voice. She served Dino and Reborn water, and sat down with them.

"Just a small thing." Dino said hoping that she wouldn't inquire anything about it.

"A small thing?" she asked looking at him, "What small thing?" she said with a curious face.

"Nothing, you don't have anything to worry about……." he said as he gestured for a name.

"Yumi Yunoki." she said with a look of interest, "well, I'd like to know……." she began to say but the door flew open. There stood two women, who looked around their late teens and early twenties. Both had long black hair, but the one on the right had golden eyes and the one on the left had silver. They walked in at the same time, "Yumi!" they called.

The girl looked away irritated, trying to walk away without getting noticed. "She thinks we won't notice the brown hair that's walking in the direction opposite to us." the one with the golden eyes said.

"That hurts, Yumi, every time, every time." the one with silver eyes said as a fake tear ran down her face.

She still ignored them, at the moment she was very irritated. "Yumi's mad again!" one of the twins shouted.

"Hey, what's with all the new guys?" the golden eyed one asked. "You aren't doing something you're not supposed to be doing are you?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Yumi was serving drinks to Tsuna and the others, and when she reached to Gokudera she slammed the cup onto the table. "What the?!" Gokudera shouted.

Yumi looked at him and shot a glare, which somehow shut him up. She looked at the two who were heading to the bar, she glared at them angrily. She looked to see that she was serving Tsuna, she also slammed the cup down, and as she was serving Yamamoto, one of the twin's said, "Aw! Look she must really like those guys." she said and Yumi slammed the cup down and was turning to shout at her but her hand swept the cup and it flew into Yamamoto's lap.

She turned to see a very surprised face, "I'm very sorry!" she said grabbing a cloth and wiping the table, "I apologize." she said bowing to Yamamoto.

He just smiled at her, "It's okay, accidents happen." he said to her.

She stood there shocked, she remember her father used to say that to her. She smiled warmly to him, this made Yamamoto blush like crazy.

"Sorry, I'll go and find a pair of pants that you can borrow." she said as she rushed to the back room.

The twins began to laugh, "Yumi, is always like that with guys." one of them said.

"She's so cute." the other said.

"No wonder that rich boss wanted to marry her." the one said with a smile on her face.

Gokudera got a kick out of the incident that had just occurred, "Looks like she really took a liking to you huh, baseball nut." he said smirking.

Yamamoto didn't answer, at the moment he was still blushing like crazy. At that moment someone entered the door. Everyone turned to see a very buff but old looking man.

"Miyana, Miyu, and Yumi, are you here?" he said as he turned to close the door, but saw a familiar looking face. "Dino?" he turned a little shocked, "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he walked to them.

"We need a place to stay and I was wondering if you'd mind……" he started but stopped when he saw a large looking hand in front of him.

"You travel, all the way here from Japan without a word of notice and you expect to stay here?" he said in a serious tone that made many of them feel uneasy, "Of course!" he said as he smiled and walked behind the bar.

"But what are you here for?" he asked not noticing the look on Dino's face.

"Nozomi has been taken by the Vendicare." he whispered loud enough for Leonardo to hear.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "They must have probable cause to have taken her." he said as he poured whisky into the cup on the bar.

"I suppose they did." Dino paused.

"Maybe that was why things were getting hectic." Leonardo started, "The ROYAL council, has been in chaos for the past week." he paused, "I heard that they were transferring a prisoner." he said as he gave Dino a serious look. "I bet you've come to take her back." he said as he drank the whisky.

"Is it that obvious." he said shaking his head.

"It won't be easy." Leonardo warned.

"Nothing is." he said as he turned to look at the pictures that were on the wall. The pictures were of the girls and Nozomi, and there was few with Leonardo and Dino to. He missed the old days, when things were easier.

"Yup, I miss her." Leonardo said. "I hope my girl's still smiling like she used to."

"Haha." Dino chuckled, "Like she'll ever change." he said to Leonardo.

"That's true." he said.

Nozomi eyes fluttered open, as she was being guided to the prison cell. She looked around to see a dark hallway, and felt strong hands holding onto her arms very tightly. Her eyes traveled to see that the place was very empty, "You're in solitary." the guard on her left spoke.

She looked at him to see nothing but bandages and a black outfit, "I think I could have guessed." she whispered. They placed her in the room and locked the chains on her. Her legs were in shackles as were her arms, it gave her enough length to reach around the whole room, but it was about two feet away from the door.

"We will come to check on you later." the guard said.

She looked up at him, and gave a weak smile, as he left she looked around the room. It was dark and more frightening then she imagined.

She slowly drifted off to sleep and then heard a voice, "Haha." she heard someone say in the distance. "You cannot imagine the loyalty you have to him." she heard the voice pause, "Can I become a guardian to?" the voice said as it faded.

Nozomi looked around trying to find the voice, "It appears that they have another prisoner." she heard a voice say she looked behind her to see a man with dark blue hair and one red eye and one blue.

She immediately recognized him, "Mukuro Rokudo." she whispered.

He gave her an amused face, "You know me?" he asked.

"Practically, the entire mafia population knows about you." she said with a 'duh' face.

"Haha." he said with a heartlessly laugh. But shortly after his laugh his face gave a painful expression, "I apologize, but even for me it does get a bit lonely in here." he said in a mumble.

Nozomi stared at him, a thought had run through her mind. He could have been that bad, it was rumored that he had given up his life for his friends to escape, so he couldn't have been that bad. She looked at him, "Mukuro-kun." she called out to him, "Would you like to sit and talk with me then?" she asked with a smile.

Mukuro gave a smirk, "And why would I do such a tedious thing like that?" he asked.

But Nozomi knew that if he was really lonely then he would stay and talk with her. A part of her if not her entire being didn't think of him as bad at all.

"Sorry again." Yumi said as Yamamoto came out of changing.

He gave her a smile, "Haha, no problem." he said as he reached for the pants, "They fit, see?" he said as he pulled it to show her it was a exact fit.

"Still, I'm not usually that careless." she whispered a bit embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, it happens to the best of people." he said as he walked to the table.

"Yumi." Miyana the twin with the golden eyes said in a song like voice, "You have taken a liking to him." she said with a smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said denying the feelings that had just began to grow.

"Haha, yeah and I didn't know that dogs bark." she said in a sarcastic tone, "that is a lame excuse." she said as Yumi began to walk away.

"Yumi!" Miyana said as Yumi completely ignored her and walked away.

"When will she learn?" Miyana asked herself as she walked in the other direction.

Dino thought of a plan, he didn't know exactly how he'd get her out but he knew that he'd have to find the people that framed her first. So, he decided to go and ask around, hopefully that would draw them out.

"Dino, what are you thinking?" he turned his head to see Reborn.

"I think I'll go ask around and maybe that we draw the enemy out." he suggested.

"But, be warned that if things go wrong you cannot expect them to be easily beaten." he told him.

"I understand." he said, "I think I'll bring Kyouya along!" he said with a smile.

He knew that Hibari was very interested when it came to fighting, so maybe he'd use it to his advantage.

* * *

Callalily1013: This was short.

Nozomi: Starting to giggle

Callalily1013: What's so funny?

Nozomi: Kyoya didn't appear in the entire chapter.

Callalily1013: Now that's mean

Nozomi: You're the cruel one neglecting the characters

Callalily1013: He has an important role in this story!

Nozomi: Sheesh, don't get your panties in a bun, I was only saying.

Hibari: You are both irritating, I'll bite you to death.

Nozomi: Haha, gotta catch me first!

Yamamoto: {Smiles} Please review it is deeply appreciated by Callalily1013

Callalily1013: Thanks Yamamoto!

p.s. The ROYAL council has a very important role, stay tuned to find out.


	9. Chapter 9:The Royal Council

You already know I don't own anything :)

* * *

Chapter Nine: The ROYAL Council

Dino looked over the files that Leonardo had taken from the office of a near by business that worked for the Royal Council. Dino had heard of them, considering every boss of a family should. They were the most ruthless and dignified association that was ever created. Their job was simple, they were the ones with the last word. Determining whether a person would be sentenced to death of put under arrest.

Knowing the crimes that Nozomi was accused of, Dino did not want to admit it but bearing in mind how cold the Royal Council could be he couldn't avert the evidence. He just wanted to do what he could, and he knew the first place to start would be finding the perpetrators.

He looked around and found himself at a remote field, and he had finally put together that he had lost his way. "Damn….." he said to himself.

"And the master says that we shouldn't underestimate you?" he heard a female voice say.

Dino looked around with alert, "Who's there?" he shouted.

Dino saw a sea green haired women appear out of the trees, "I don't believe I have to tell you." she said smiling at him.

"What did you do to Nozomi!" Dino said with anger.

"I didn't do anything, remember she was the one that kill those men." she said with a wicked looking smile on her face.

"That's a load of crap, Nozomi wouldn't hurt an innocent person!" he shouted ready to pull out his whip at anytime.

"You truly believe that, have you known her long enough? Nozomi isn't a little princess." she paused and smiled, "She was born a weapon and she'll die a weapon." she said laughing at him.

Dino became angry, "You don't know her!" he shouted.

"Haha!" she laughed louder, "Of course I do, she is the sole survivor of her bloodline, kill her and no more Contiello…." she began to laugh. "You cannot stop her death, she will die!" she said as her voice fade, and when Dino looked around she was gone.

Dino looked around trying to find her, but he realized she was long gone. Now, he needed to tell Reborn, and see what he would recommend. He ran as fast as he could back to the pub.

Nozomi sat there in her cell, the darkness in the room frightened her just a little. She was asleep, but in her mind she was talking with Mukuro.

"So, you've beaten Hibari?" she asked in a more said tone, with amusement in her voice.

He began to chuckle, "Yes, and now there is a hatred that will never cease between us." he said looking away with a tiny hint of pain in his eyes.

"Nah, his pride has been hurt but one day, hopefully he'll get over it." she said looking at him with a shine in her eyes.

"When I overheard that you were odd I never imagined to this extent." he said with a smirk.

"Haha." she gave him a sarcastic laugh, "And when I heard you were merciless, they must have been mistaken, you couldn't hurt a fly." she said with an evil smirk.

A vein popped on Mukuro's forehead, he would be damned to lose to her, "Ha! And when they said you were dangerous, they must of haven't seen how much of a princess you are." he said with a smirk.

"I have to admit you're good Mukuro Rokudo." she said smiling. "I haven't had one of those teasing-you-just-for-fun-horrible-phrases-talks in a while." she paused, "I was beginning to miss it." she said with a smile.

Mukuro felt he actually enjoyed his time in this prison, for a long time he didn't have anyone to talk to, everyone either hated him or just ignored his existence. He thought they were right to, they were right to hate, fear, and be angry towards him. But why, why did he feel like he was just deceiving myself whenever she was with him.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here." she whispered to herself, which helped bring him back to reality. "It may time some time but I think I'll get out of here."

"Well, some of us aren't that lucky." he whispered to her. Nozomi turned expecting to see a devilish smirk, a smartass look, but instead his face held a little miserable look to it. She at that exact moment, she didn't know what to think of him, was he as bad as others thought, or was he just the opposite.

"Don't say that….." she whispered, Mukuro looked surprised as she looked straight at him, "you never know!" she shouted, "they just might…….they just might let you go!" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "So, don't give up." she said looking down.

"Kufufu…" he laughed, "No, they were right, you are odd." he said as she heard his voice start to fade, "I enjoyed the little chat." he said his voice echoing, "but if you flock around a lion to long you might just get eaten." his voice become softer and softer, "Goodbye, Nozomi Akatsuka." was his last words.

After that Nozomi woke with a start, "Don't say such things, you make it seem as though you already know your fate." she whispered to herself. Then she heard the door open slowly, and a peek of light shined in, nearly blinding her.

She then noticed the guards walk in, "The Royal Council has summoned you." he simply said as he walked to her and unlocked her shackles, and put her handcuffs on her. "Do not quarrel with them, they are easily angered." he warned in a hushed tone.

"I know." she said as he looked up to see a sight he had never seen. All the people he had escorted to the Council feared as if their lives depended on it, but he saw in her eyes there was no fear, no anger, her eyes held no emotion. Inside he admitted, he had a slight fright towards her.

"I see, so the Royal Council summoned her." Reborn said to Leonardo.

"Reborn, what is this Royal Council?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn gave him a look and he became scared, "You are so ignorant, Loser Tsuna, haven't you heard." he said kicking Tsuna's face.

"They are an organization who's job is to decide the fate of all mafia. They are the ones who give out the orders for wanted mafia family members, and also authorize the ones who are sentenced to death." he paused, "They are highly prideful, and will do brutal things to those who disrespect them." he said with a serious look in his eyes, "And……they will kill any who oppose them." he said as he looked to them.

"They don't look into things and once they decide something they don't change their minds." he said as he looked down to the glass cups in front of him.

"Um…." Yamamoto started, "what does Royal stand for?" he asked.

"**R**esolute **O**rganization **Y**earning **A**bsolute **L**oyalty." Leonardo replied, "They were a dignified organization but that my young man, that was a very long time ago." he said as he looked at Yamamoto.

"So, that doesn't explain what we are going to do about Nozomi." Tsuna said stating the obvious.

"You idiot, attacking the Royal Council now, would be like throwing yourself in a pit of sharks covered in blood, haven't you been taught anything about strategy?" he asked smacking Tsuna with a club that Leon transformed into.

"Reborn." Dino shouted barging in through the door.

"Dino, your manners." he said as he turned to him.

"Reborn, do you think that if the Council was given probable cause against a different person will they let Nozomi go?" he asked hope in his eyes.

"That all depends, can the evidence be liable against the other person?" he asked.

"I think so." he said looking as though he was thinking, "What about if we were to capture the suspect? Do you think that will work?" he asked.

"No person is stupid enough to get up evidence against themselves." Reborn said stating the obvious to Dino.

"But we can do things to get a confession." Reborn said in a serious tone.

Nozomi walked in the dark hallway, she was thinking how Mukuro had left right before the guard came to get her.

'_He left to keep me safe.' _she thought to herself as a smile graced her lips.

"We're here." the guard told her.

She looked up to him and nodded, as the huge doors opened revealing a group of elderly looking people. She walked into the room, in front of her and to her sides she was surrounded by them.

"Nozomi Akatsuka." the old man in front of her said. She looked up to see a man sitting on a chair higher then the rest. She saw the man held no compassion in his eyes.

She looked down and bowed to them, "You have been charged with the murder of by eight counts, one of them an heir to his family name." he paused, "He was a distinguished man, and the other seven were important lords." he said as he looked at her.

"How do you plead?" the woman to the right asked.

Nozomi thought, she didn't mean to kill those men, she didn't even know she did it. But the fact of the matter was their lives all eight were taken by her hands.

"Did you not commit the crime?" the man to the left asked.

Nozomi shook her head no, "I plead guilty on all counts." she said looking up to them. They looked surprised and anger by the look I in her eyes. She didn't so them fear, of hate there was just nothing in her eyes. And they knew that deep down they fear her even just a little.

"For such a shameful crime, you have been sentence to death in seven days." he said to her.

Nozomi stood still a bit shocked, but she just nodded her head. She bowed to all of them. The old lady smirked, "It is a pity, she was the sole survivor of her family. Now the Contiello family will cease to exist."

Nozomi was angry but she knew better then to fight back. When she fight fire with fire, you'll only get burned. She looked up to the old lady and smiled, "What will be will be." she said bowing and exiting put the door.

She slowly walked to her room, the guard was silent the entire way. He locked her up and looked at her, she didn't look up her ice blue hair covered her face. He walked out the door, and when he did she noticed he left her left arm free.

She immediately snuggled herself, and hugged her legs. Around her she heard a voice, her voice, she opened her eyes, to see fire all around her. Her eyes widen as she saw herself being put into a secret hatch, then she heard the words, that she had spent her entire life trying to forget.

'_What about Toshi-Onii Chan?' she asked. 'And Rai-Chan, and Taru-Chan?" she asked tears in her eyes. _

'_Nozomi we'll be right there.' he said hoping that she would listen. _

'_Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes.' she said knowing that was there secret thing. _

_Toshi did what she said but instead of putting his hand on his right side he placed it on his left. Nozomi was to small to tell the difference and when they came up with it he made a mistake and made her think that the heart was on the right side. So, Nozomi would only believe him if he put his hand on his right side and she also knew that Toshi didn't break his promises not to her. _

'_Sorry, Nozomi I can't do that.' he said giving her a smile. _

'_Why?' she asked with a voice that could break his heart. _

'_I just can't……okay…….so……please……be a good girl.' he said to her. _

_He looked at her, to see tears in her eyes, 'Rai-chan!' she called, 'come with us!' she shouted to his back, he didn't turn around, causing Nozomi to have a twisted feeling in her gut, 'Taru!' she called but he didn't turn around either. She looked at Toshi he faced downward, but looked up at her, 'Dad was right……you were a blessing.' he said as he smiled at her, but there was one tear that escaped his eyes. 'Mamoru! Take her and keep her safe. Don't you dare turn around……don't come back!' he shouted as he gently pushed her into the hole. And then a lock sound was heard. _

'_Toshi-Onii Chan! Rai-Chan! Taru-Chan!' she shouted as tears fell from her eyes. Her brothers tried to ignore her cries but they to had tears in theirs. _

Nozomi held herself tighter as tears fell from her eyes, she had enough, she was on the edge of breaking. She just didn't want to remember not anymore, and definitely not the things she wished didn't happen. Losing her family, was enough and that changed her, deep down she wasn't the Nozomi everyone used to know. She wanted death to the people that did that to her family. She wanted them ripped off the earth and dragged to hell.

'_Nozomi…' _a voice called, she recognized it, her mother's voice.

She looked around the room, "Mom!" she shouted out but slowly realized where she was. She cried and held onto herself tightly.

Hibari sat outside relaxing and breathing in the air, "Kyouya!" he heard someone shout. He turned to see Dino smiling at him.

He quickly grew irritated and looked away, "Come on Kyoya!" he shouted coming near him, "I need to ask you something." he said standing beside him. "I want you to find this person." he said holding up a photo of a sea green haired girl. "Use whatever method but don't let her get away." Hibari heard and when he looked at Dino he saw in his eyes there was no humor but seriousness.

He patted Hibari's back and quickly walked away. Hibari looked at the picture and thought were to go first.

* * *

Callalily1013: haha......(nervous laugh)

Nozomi: you made me come out like a crybaby....now he'll think I'm weak!...........

Hibari: I never believed you were strong.

Nozomi: glaring at Callalily1013

Yamamoto: Laughs, Review please.

Callalily1013: Runs to hide.


	10. Chapter 10:Memories

A/N: I apologize for the late update, I understand its summer but recently I've gotten suck and not knowing where to go next. But I'll try to update sooner, please stick with the story it means a lot :). Read & Review :D...tell me what you think but don't hate on me I ain't a pro at this :)

**Disclaimer: *Fuuta* Callalily1013-san, doesn't own Reborn, but she does own Nozomi-chan :D **

* * *

Chapter 10: Memories

Mukuro tried to get into Nozomi's head but he had this feeling that she was somehow shutting him out. He didn't understand why he cared, truth of the fact was he didn't he just wanted someone to talk to. He tried several times but he decided maybe she needed some alone time.

Nozomi's head hurt, her eyes were a bit swollen from crying, her entire body ached. She had to sit there and watch all her past memories all over again. It was all something that she didn't want to do, she decided to put that all behind her. But inside she knew that she always blamed herself, she knew it was all her fault that they were gone.

She wished she could get them back but she knew that was far to impossible.

'_You see that Nozomi?' Toshi asked as he patted her head. _

'_You mean that big yellow thing is the sky?' she asked with that little kid voice of hers. _

'_Yes.' he said with a bright smile. _

'_What's that?' she asked._

'_It's the sun, Nozomi.' he said as she looked at him with a amazed look. _

'_Can I be as the sun?' she asked him. _

'_I don't think that's possible.' he said with a chuckle. _

'_Just you wait Onii-chan I'll make it possible.' she said with her arms crossed as she pointed to the sun, 'I'll show you!' she said to the sun. _

_Toshi laughed as he hugged her and she smiled at him. She hugged him back and then bit his shoulder. 'That's cheap.' he said as she showed him her tongue, 'No, its not!' she said jumping out of his arms and running away. _

Nozomi couldn't fell his legs and her arms ached like she had been lifting weights all day. Her head didn't give her any slack and she felt like her head was going to explode. She rested her head against the wall as a unexpected tear ran down her face. She picked her hand up and gently wiped the tear away.

The images running through her head took sort of a physical shape. It was like she was watching all of her memories as though it was a play.

'_You don't understand.' she heard him say and the anger concealed in her bursted._

'_I don't understand?' she shouted as he looked up at her, his eyes when he saw that there were tears in her eyes, 'Nozomi.' he began. _

_But grew silent when her hand lifted, 'You think any of this is easy for me?' she asked, 'He made me think you were killed.' she paused trying to hold her tears in, 'He made me think you left like everyone else.' she said as the tears began to flow out of her eyes, 'He knew that the one death that would break me was…' she forced through the coughs, 'yours.' she muttered dropping to her knees and letting the tears fall. _

'_I wouldn't leave you.' he whispered as he walked to her. _

'_He made me think I lost you.' she cried trying to hide her face from him as he pulled her closer. _

'_It was an illusion.' he replied pulling her closer despite her pushing away from his hold. _

'_But it looked real.' she paused as she stopped pushing him away, 'it felt so real.' she said as she tried to snake out of his hold. _

'_But it wasn't, I'm still here, and I don't intend to go anywhere.' he said tightening his grip on her, her face leaning against his chest. _

'_You're an idiot, you made…..' she paused clutching his arm, 'me fall in love with you.' she whispered as she moved closer to him. 'You made me a pathetic wretch.' she said as he held her closer and put his hand on her head._

'_And you made me too soft.' she heard him say as her chin lifted and he looked her straight in the eyes, 'But like I said, that's why I cannot evade the feelings I have for you.' he paused, 'And I wouldn't ever try too.' he said as he kissed her forehead. _

'_Kyoya, you idiot.' she whispered as she held onto his chest, 'You are too soft.' she said as she kissed his neck. _

Nozomi remembered that time, she felt like her entire world stopped. And she was only more angry when she discovered it was nothing but an act. That's when she realized that she had fallen for him and there was just no way out of it.

"Kyoya, did you find anything?" Dino asked walking toward the unapproachable boy.

Hibari glared at him, "Oi, Kyoya no hard feelings." Dino said gesturing with his hands.

"I have leads, but I have to continue to monitor them." Hibari answered as he stood and walked away.

"Its kinda hard to be partners with this guy, he never lets you in on any information." Dino shook his head as he walked the other way.

"This is so stupid." Kimiko spat in anger, "They ordered her execution in six days." she said annoyed, "That isn't fast enough, Lord Lumiale will be unsatisfied."

"No, I think he'll be angry when he hears that you were discovered." she heard Zane say. "Then, you may become expendable." he said as she glared at him.

"Don't worry they're staying at a nearby pub, if they prove to be an obstacle. I'll exterminate them." she said with a sick smile on her face.

"Just don't make anything to suspicious, if they try to track Lord Lumiale and out of luck find him, its going to be your blame." he said as he walked away from her.

Nozomi felt her legs grow even weaker, her eyes had bags under them and she looked like she was going to collapse. She looked over the dark room, and felt fear enter her heart. She was alone, she was abandoned and she was going to die.

"Kufufu, what happened to the lively girl I met before." she heard as she looked up to see Mukuro standing in front of her with a smirk.

Nozomi didn't answer because she thought that this was one of their jokes too. She knew that the Council detested her but she didn't think they'd stoop as low to throw her memories of mistakes at her. She felt anger and revulsion form within her, she wanted them to feel the same pain. The same pain she went through her entire life.

"What's the matter Nozomi?" Mukuro asked in a voice that surprised her, she looked up at him with widen eyes.

"If…..I….show….you….my…..past…..will…..you…..stay…..with me….a little longer?" she asked making breaks between the words. Mukuro didn't completely understand, but he looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so fragile, she looked like she could be easily broken. If no one was going to reach out to her, he thought maybe she'd return the favor.

Her hand reached out trying to find his, "Don't…..tell…..anyone…." she whispered as he took her hand. At that instant everything was thrown to him. He say everything, it was like he was living her memories, the happy ones and the sad ones. He saw everything that she had experienced and he shocked him that even thought she had gone through so much, she could still smile like that.

When the memories were finished he felt her hand slowly fall off of his. He looked at her too see that she was asleep, _'You're are very fascinating Nozomi Akatsuka.' _He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

'_The portal is coming in two days we must prepare.' Hibari spoke the words that stabbed her heart. _

'_Well, with that being said, how's about we have a party.' Yamamoto said with a smile as he turned to see Nozomi looking rather displeased. _

'_You'll be safe here.' he told her as she walked into the beautiful designed room. _

'_Where am I?' she asked with a narrow look. 'And who are you?" she said in a distrusting tone. _

'_Hibari Kyoya.' he answered as he walked closer to her and she took a step back. 'I don' t want to hurt you.' he said as he put his hands to his side. _

'_Doesn't mean I'm going to trust you.' she spat in anger as he stood and walked to the table. _

'_I won't hurt you.' he said as he gestured toward the chair across him. _

_She looked at him and saw that he was serious and walked to the chair. She sat down and looked at him, 'I don't know where I am.' she answered as he looked up at her._

'_Namimori, Japan.' he replied as she looked at him as though he had a third eye. _

'_**But I was in Italy?' **__She thought as she looked at him, he was a rather handsome man. _

'_I don't exactly know what is going on, but I do know that you must be from the past.' he said as her head shot up to look at him to sense if he was lying. But there was no lie in his eyes, she looked at him carefully._

'_How do you know who I am?' she asked giving him a glare. _

'_You __**were **__the most important part of my life.' he replied not looking at her. _

'_Yeah, and Santa is my uncle." she said sarcastically. 'I'm being serious, who are you to me?' she asked not knowing the pain that, that one question could cause. _

'_You __**were **__supposed to marry me.' he said looking her in the eyes. _

_Nozomi felt her heart beat fasten, 'What are you talking about?' she asked very confused._

'_I wanted to marry you, but that privilege was taken from me.' he replied looking at her to see she really didn't understand._

'_I don't believe you!' she shouted at him rising from her chair. He stayed seated as he pulled something out of his pocket. He gently placed a black wallet on the table and slide it toward her. _

'_Take a look for yourself.' he said as she sat back down and slowly picked up the wallet. _

_She opened it to see a single picture, it was taken in front of a cheery blossom tree with her and him. She took a closer look as her eyes widened, there she stood near the tree. She looked a bit older but she couldn't forget her own face. But she was more stunned at the man that stood beside her. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other over her stomach. She leaned into his chest and her hand held the hand of the arm that was over her stomach. Her smile looked beautiful as he was to captivated to look towards the camera. _

'_I don't understand?' she whispered as she placed the wallet back on the table. _

'_As I said before, I wanted to marry you.' he said making her shot a look at him. _

'_None of this makes sense.' she said as she brought her hands up to her head. _

'_But __**my **__Nozomi was killed seven years ago.' she heard him say as her eyes widen as she looked at him. _

'_Wha…..' she said not being able to comprehend. _

'_Yo! Hibari…' she heard a male voice say as she turned to see a black haired handsome man with brown eyes. He had a scar on the right side of his chin. Nozomi was amazed at his looks but was frightened at the angry look he gave her. 'What is this?' he spat his eyes full of fury. _

_Nozomi just stood there not understand why he was so angry. She looked at him to see he glared at Hibari, 'Takeshi, she isn't a replica, she's Nozomi.' she heard Hibari say as she turned to see him standing. _

'_Not a replica? Isn't that what we thought the last time?' he asked not completely convinced. _

_Nozomi stared at them, hearing everything that was happening. Not fully understand what was going on, it scared her. Her knees grew weak and she dropped to the floor, hugging herself and then holding her head. _

_Hibari and Yamamoto turned to see she in that position, she looked so frightened. Hibari slowly walked to her and knelt down beside her, 'I apologize for throwing you everything at once and not giving you a chance to comprehend it all.' he said as he slowly and gently pulled her into a hug. _

_Nozomi tried pulling away, pushing him with at much strength as she could muster. She felt his grip become tighter as she felt the need to hug him back. She wrapped her arms around him, and after a few minutes, she asked him to let go. _

'_I'm sorry, I probably scared you too.' she heard the other man say, 'Its just as Hibari probably told you, 'You died in our time.' he replied as Nozomi looked at him. _

'_Its okay.' she said with a smile, 'You didn't mean to right?' she asked as he nodded, 'Then I can't blame you.' she replied as she looked at Hibari. _

_He stared down at her, 'You on the other hand have lots of explaining to do.' she replied as she sat down and Hibari gave her a small smile. _

'_She still hasn't changed.' Yamamoto replied, as he shook his head and smiled. _

'_I don't understand but I'm willing to try.' she said as she saw Yamamoto sit next to Hibari as they shook their heads. _

_That was the first time she had met Yamamoto Takeshi, and from then on she trusted them with her life._

'_**I don't want to leave.**__' she thought not wanting to tell them, and ruin everything they worked so hard for. _

'_Lets have sushi and sake.' Ryohei said with a loud voice, 'We'll get drunk to the extreme!' he shouted as he looked at Nozomi. _

_Nozomi sat against a tree playing with the leaves that flew her way, she smiled she had been there for three weeks and it started to feel like home. Then she caught a glance of a white thing pass by very fast. _

_She lifted her head and looked in the direction of the thing and saw a ruggedly handsome man. Who had a fairly built body and a smile on his face. _

'_Who are you?' she asked. _

'_Who are you?' she heard him ask as he stared at her, 'You really look like Nozomi, that's weird.' he said as she gave him a confused look, 'You're the past Nozomi aren't you!' he shouted startling her, 'That's extreme!' he shouted as she laughed as his funny expression. _

'_Who are you?' she asked with a smile. _

'_Best boxer, Ryohei Sasagawa!' he said proudly, 'My punches are extreme!' he shouted as she smiled deeply at him. He was so lively and in a place like this he was something everyone needed. _

'_Well, best at nothing really Nozomi Akatsuka.' she said smiling, 'It's a pleasure to meet you best boxer Ryohei Sasagawa.' she said as he put up his knuckle. _

'_That was an extreme introduction, pound it.' he said as she knocking her first with his. _

_He smiled cheerily as she smiled back at him. _

'_This is a serious matter.' she heard Gokudera say. _

_She turned to see he had a stressful face on, 'Today's the last day I have with all of you.' she said as her head looked toward the ground, 'So, can we forget about everything else.' she said looking up at all of them, 'Just for tonight.' she said smiling at them while a tear fell from her eyes. _

'_Fine, but only tonight.' she heard Gokudera say as he picked up a cup and drank from it. _

_She smiled warmly at him, he was the stubborn one. He just never wanted you to know that he actually cared. _

_Nozomi saw something silver shine in one of the trees, curious to find out she went to go discover what it was. _

_She saw a man in the tree leaning against one of the branches, she smiled at the devious thought that came to mind. 'Hey, there's a snake in that branch!' she shouted up at him. _

_The man quickly tossed and turn and then a few minutes fell out of the tree. Nozomi smiled at him, 'Sorry, maybe it was just a vine.' she said with a smirk. _

'_Why, you!' he shouted as she laughed at him. _

_Her hand reached out and dusted the leaves off of his shoulder, 'Next time be careful, what if there was a real snake in the tree.' she said as he scoffed at her. _

'_You're just an annoying girl, what would you know?' he said not hesitating to hide his anger. _

'_Oh, it looks like you got cut!' she shouted poking it hard. _

'_Ouch!' he shouted as he smacked her hand away. _

_Then she felt something touch her shoulder, 'Okay, I already said sorry, I'll leave you alone. Geez.' she said as he didn't reply, she didn't hear anything but then there were hissing sounds. _

'_Huh?' she looked at her shoulder to see a snake looking back at her. 'Ah…AHH!' she shouted hitting her shoulder and the running as she leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath. _

_Gokudera looked at her and then laughed, she was so frightened by a snake. He remembered how he and her were before they had an understanding of each other. He secretly missed the times spent with her too. _

'_Nozomi!' she heard Hibari call, she turned to see him rushing her way. 'What happened? Are you hurt?' as he knelt down to her. _

'_Snake!' she shouted as she pointed to the ground where a green snake laid. _

_Hibari shook his head, '__**I was anxious over this.**__' he thought as he walked over and gently pushed the snake to a place away from her. He looked over to see Nozomi on the brink of tears, he saw that and gave a small smile. 'Its already gone, don't be afraid.' he said as he put out a hand for her. _

'_I wasn't afraid, I was surprised!' she shouted up to him. _

'_Nozomi.' he called as she turned around to see him staring at her. _

_She sighed as she looked back to the view in front of her, 'This place is beautiful, to think all the awful things that happened.' she said as she felt him draw closer to her. _

'_You don't want to leave.' he said stating more then questioning._

'_I don't know.' she said in a whisper. _

'_To be truthful, I don't want you to leave either.' she heard him saw as she looked up she saw his eyes captivated by the sky. 'But you don't belong here Nozomi, this world fell apart after your death.' he said as he looked out to the sky. 'My world fell apart after you were taken from me.' he said as he looked down at her with soft eyes. _

'_I was to young and stubborn to admit my love for you, and now…..' he paused as he stared at her, 'its my most significant regret.' he said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. _

'_Wow, was I this amazing?' she said sarcastically. _

_He gently looked into her eyes, 'To have loved everything I had to offer, indeed you were.' he said as he softly placed his lips on her forehead. 'But, I cannot hold onto you anymore then this.' he whispered as he hugged her tighter. 'Though, this is more then enough.' he spoke softly to her as she hugged him back. _

Nozomi opened her eyes to see a lavender wavy haired women that resembled her very much. Her white eyes stared at Nozomi, as she sighed and took a step closer, Nozomi pulled away moving further away.

"I do not wish to harm you." she spoke her voice full of grace.

"Who are you?" Nozomi asked a bit nervous.

"I am Angelica…" she said as she sat in front of Nozomi her eyes not leaving her.

"What do you want?" Nozomi said a bit meaner then intended.

"I want to know…." she paused, "why you have lost your heart." she said as Nozomi's eyes widened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nozomi said turning her head away, Angelica's eyes did not avert from her.

"You have lost many that you hold dear." she said as Nozomi turned back to look at her, "You must know you aren't normal." she said as Nozomi's attention went to her, "That day long ago, when they tried to take your mother, you did something did you?" she said as Nozomi's eyes widened and then narrowed at her.

"Everyone that knows about that is dead." Nozomi spat not knowing what else to say. "Who are you really?" she asked as Angelica smiled.

"I am what you are." she replied as Nozomi gave a confused look. "Or so to say, I reside within you." she said as Nozomi looked at her with a very questioning look. "Nozomi, I am a part of you." she said as Nozomi just looked at her with widened eyes.

Yumi sat down with Miyana and Miyu, they looked at each other. Yamamoto was sitting at the table across from them alone, "Oi, Takeshi was it?" the golden eyed twin asked. "Come sit with us." she said turning to Yumi and smirking.

"Miyu, what are you!" Yumi demanded a little irritated.

"I just wanted to invite the poor fellow, he looked lonely!" Miyu said sarcastically as her twin sister Miyana laughed.

Yamamoto said down beside Yumi, who felt uneasy as the twins looked amused. Yumi glared at them, "What are you guys here for anyway?" Miyu asked as Yamamoto stared at her.

"We're here to get our friend Nozomi back." he said with a smile but he felt a bit ashamed that he couldn't stop her.

"Nozomi, that wouldn't happen to be Nozomi Akatsuka would it?" Yumi asked as Yamamoto turned to her looking at her with a questioning face, "You know Nozomi?" he asked as she looked at him with a sudden fright.

"The person papa was gathering information on was Nozomi?" Yumi asked, her voice a bit tense. "Why didn't he tell us?" she asked the twins, who gave her the same look.

"This Nozomi has long ice blue hair right?" Yumi asked as Yamamoto shook his head in a yes motion, "She smiles way too much to often right?" she asked holding onto Yamamoto's shirt as he gave her the same answer.

Yumi let go and ran to where Dino was, "Where is she?" she asked him with concern in her voice.

"Who?" Dino asked.

"Don't play dumb Chiavorone." Miyu spat glaring at him, "Where is Nozomi?" she demanded more then asking.

"She's in the Vendicare Prison." he muttered as the three girls looked at him with a fear in their eyes.

"Why?" Miyana asked her silver eyes piercing him with panic.

"I don't really think I should talk about it, you should ask her when you see her." Dino said in a serious tone, as he stared at them.

"I don't think you know how special Nozomi is to us." Yumi said with a slight frustration in her voice.

"_Hello?" she called out as she knocked on the door, "Leonardo, are you here?" Nozomi said realizing that she shouldn't have dropped by without a call. _

"_Sorry but papa's out right now." a brown haired girl with one green eye and one blue eye said sticking her head out of the window. _

"_Do you know when he'll be back?" Nozomi asked the girl. _

"_Soon I think." she replied, "Why don't you come in and wait a while?" she said gesturing Nozomi to enter. _

"_Oh, thank you." Nozomi said with a smile. "I'm Nozomi Akatsuka, pleasure to meet you." she said as the girl turned around._

"_Yumi Yunoki." the girl answered with a smile. _

"_Oh, so you're one of Leonardo's daughters." Nozomi said with a face of realization, "He always wanted me to meet you, guess there just wasn't a time when we were actually around together." _

"_Yeah." Yumi said yawning. _

"_I hope I didn't wake you." Nozomi said with a sorry look. _

"_Nah, I just forgot to set the alarm, I usually wake up this early to get ready." Yumi answered making sure Nozomi didn't blame herself any longer. _

"_Ah, still I apologize." Nozomi said with a smile._

"_Lookie, here, there's a couple of cuties." they heard a man's voice say in a tone that sounded sickening._

_Nozomi turned quickly and glared at them, there were five of them. She glared at them, "You cuties wanna entertain us?" the man in the middle said to them. _

"_Yumi, back up." Nozomi said talking a few steps back. '__**This is bad, I just recovered from the previous fight yesterday.**__' Nozomi thought to herself as the men drew closer to them. Nozomi thought of ways to hold them off but nothing seemed to be quick enough to pull off._

"_Yumi, can you run fast?" Nozomi whispered to her. _

"_What are you talking about?" Yumi asked angrily, "I'm not leaving you behind." she stated as Nozomi looked at her. _

"_There's only time for one of us to escape." Nozomi stated moving back again, "On the count of three, I'll jump forward and you run out." she whispered as Yumi stared at her half out of anger and concern. _

"_Go.!" Nozomi shouted but was pushed against the wall by the man in the middle. _

"_Oh, you're so much more cute like this." he said grabbing her upper thigh, as she glared at him. _

"_You bastard." she spat trying to use her free leg to kick him away, only for him to use his leg to keep her against the wall. _

"_You're so disobedient." he said in a voice that made Nozomi feel sick. "Just be good, and it will all be over." he said kissing Nozomi's neck as she made a look of disgust, his hands traveling around her as he made her feel sick._

_Nozomi's attempts to get away were limited due to the fact that she used most of her energy in a fight and only recovered on the previous day. Her legs were weaker then usual as were her arms. _

_Then she heard, "Stop it! Don't touch me!" Yumi's voice shout, Nozomi's eyes widened to see Yumi was laid on top of a table, her eyes filled with fright. _

"_You bastards!" Nozomi shouted elbowing the guy in front of her and then punching his face. But even as he hit the ground Nozomi placed her foot on this neck and then repeated kicked his gut. _

_Nozomi's head shot up as the others stared at her, getting ready to run out the door. Before they could tell Nozomi stood in front of them, she grabbed one of the guy's head and slammed his head on the table. Then proceeded to the other one, he ran at her punching forward just when Nozomi ducked and punched up. He fell as Nozomi looked at the last two, they looked like they were frightened and didn't want her to come near them. _

"_What ain't so tough now are you?" Nozomi said smirking at them, they stared at her as she did the same. _

_Then they smiled when they saw the guy that had Nozomi against the wall was right behind her. He grabbed her arm, ripping of her sleeve and then that's when they saw it. A mark that symbolized who she was, a white snowflake that was placed on her shoulder. She looked behind and smiled, "Yes, I am the last of the_ _Contiello_ _family." she said as they stared at her with more then fear. _

_They quickly ran, not looking back at them, Nozomi slowly walked to Yumi. As she helped Yumi up she looked at her, "Are you alright?" Nozomi asked with concern. _

"_I never thought I'd ever meet you in person." Yumi stated in surprise. _

"_Nah, its not that great." Nozomi said with a smile, "More like a disappointment, most people think I'm this amazing looking woman." she said laughing. _

"_Thank you for saving me." Yumi said as Nozomi looked at her with a stunned face. _

"_It was really nothing." Nozomi said, "It wouldn't matter who you were or what you did but no one deserves something such as that to be brought upon them." Nozomi said with a smile at Yumi, a smile that made Yumi feel somewhat safe. _

"_Nevertheless, thank you." Yumi said with a smile as Nozomi's eyes softened. _

"_You're more then welcome." Nozomi said as they sat there and began talking about all sorts of things. That was the day they met and the day that would be forever remembered. _

"What she means is that Nozomi is important to us also." Miyu said as Dino looked up at her. She had this aura of seriousness around her, and she was a real beauty but it was hidden by the scowl that was on her face. "What?" she said irritated at Dino's staring.

"N-Nothing." Dino stuttered as Miyu looked at him with a face of impatience.

"Look here, Chiavorone I don't want to get angry at you because you're Nozomi's precious childhood friend." Miyu said as Dino looked at her.

"Precious childhood friend?" Dino asked himself as he smiled up at Miyu.

"Whatever." she brushed him off and walked away.

"Did I?" Dino asked as Yumi and Miyana looked at him.

"Nah, Miyu's always like that with guys." Miyu said reassuring him, "After what all those guys did to her, I'm not surprised." Miyu said with a look of distaste, but before Dino could ask he saw Hibari walking up to the door. Dino stood and walked to the door, to meet a more irritated then usual Hibari.

Dino stood and walked out the door shortly meeting up with Hibari, "So? Find anything Kyoya?" Dino asked as Hibari glared up to him.

"They are hiding in a warehouse not to far from here." he replied in his cold voice. "They seem to be working for someone." he said as Dino's eyes narrowed. "For now that's all I know." he said as Dino put on his thinking cap. He had to decide whether closing in on them now was such a good idea, but first he needed to know who they are and what they were planning.

"I see." Dino said as he quickly patted Hibari's shoulder, "Thanks, Kyoya." he said with a smile as Hibari glared at him and then he felt a murderous aura around him.

Dino smiled as he took a few steps back, "I'll go check on everyone else." he said as he left Hibari out in the dust.

Hibari actually felt useless, they were wasting time standing around and doing nothing. How would they be able to save Nozomi in time if they didn't start doing anything. He looked out to the sky when he saw his bird fly onto his shoulder. He looked over the area around him and then took a deep breath. He didn't know why nor could he understand why something inside of him wanted to see Nozomi so badly. He detested this feeling and the person that made them yet he felt the need to see her. For once Hibari couldn't understand anything, he was going through.

Nozomi stared at the person in front of her, she was a real beauty dressed in a beautiful black dress. It hugged her body and made her lavender hair shine against it. She looked much like Nozomi but older and there were differences. Nozomi's hair was ice blue and Angelica's was lavender.

"What a part of me?" Nozomi asked in a shaky voice.

"You probably don't understand do you?" Angelica asked her eyes filled with sympathy. "Nozomi, you don't know why people have chased you for your entire life do you?" she asked as Nozomi looked at her, her eyes filled with confusion. "Long ago, I worked with the Vongola Primo, his name was Giotto." Angelica said as Nozomi stared at her very interested to know. "But my story began a bit earlier then that." she said as Nozomi's eyes were locked onto her.

"You've seen him haven't you?" Angelica asked, "Lumiale." she said as Nozomi's eyes widened Lumiale the man that chased her, her whole life the person that took away everything from her.

"Yes." Nozomi answered looking away from her. "Why are you asking?" Nozomi said looking at Angelica not knowing what to exactly think.

"He's my brother." Angelica said as Nozomi's eyes widened. This person Nozomi just met told her that she lives within her and now that she is the sister of the person that she loathed. The person that killed her parents, her brothers, destroyed anywhere she felt safe, and drove her away from her home.

Nozomi hated Lumiale with all her heart, yet she knew that even with this hatred she couldn't ever kill him. She couldn't bring herself to murder the man that made her life a living hell. She thought it would be easy to take his life but when she first met him, but she couldn't. She saw a look in his eyes that were trying to find something, something that was hidden, something he had lost.

"Angelica." Nozomi called as the lavender woman looked at the teenager, "Who are you?" Nozomi asked her eyes so lost, so confused, so damaged.

* * *

**~Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview~**

_'Today's guest is the author of this story Callalily-san!' Haru said with a smile. _

_'Oh, thanks for the intro Haru-chan.' Callalily said with a smile. _

_'So, what do you think of the character you created?' _

_'She's bossy, and mean.' Callalily replied with a plain voice. _

_'I am not.' Nozomi shouted. _

_'Hmph.' they heard in the corner and turned to see Hibari. _

_'Hagi! Its Hibari-san!' Haru shouted hiding behind Callalily. _

_'Oh, are you frightened of Kyoya?' Callalily asked with a look of interest. _

_'Hai.' Haru said in a whisper. _

_'Don't be, Kyoya's just a big softie.' Callalily said patting his shoulder. _

_'You're crowdin around.' Hibari spat. _

_'Don' you talk to your author like that.' Callalily said with a pout. _

_'I'll bite you to death.' he said as Nozomi laughed. _

_'Bite her to death?' she said as Hibari glared at her, 'First you gotta actually have your tonfa.' she said as Hibari reached into his coat and pulled out a balloon. _

_'Oh, a balloon!' Haru shouted with excitement as Hibari looked at Callalily with a murderous intent. _

_'What?' she asked. _

_'Where are my tonfas?' he asked as she looked at him. _

_'About that, violence isn't suitable for children so I requested it be removed.' she said with a smirk. _

_'I'll bite you to death.' he said with a murderous look toward all of them. _

_'Aw! With a balloon!' Nozomi said sacrastically. _

_'Hibari, don't hurt them.' they heard Reborn say as they looked at the chair to see him sitting there. _

_'I understand baby.' he said to Reborn as he looked at Callalily. _

_'Don't worry Kyoya, there isn't any lovey-dovey scenes sheduled yet.' Callalily said with a smirk, 'But that can all change.'_

_'Thats all for today's Haru Haru Interview, tune in next update to see who's our lucky guest!' Haru said smiling._

_'Kufufu, I hope I'm in the next update.' they heard Mukuro say as Callalily looked at him. _

_'Yup, you are!' she said with her thumbs up. _

_Then they all felt a murderous intent from behind them, 'He's gone psycho!' Callalily shouted. _

_'Run for it!' she shouted as everyone ran. _

**A/N: Please Review :) **

**Yamamoto: Callalily-chan loves people who review :) **

**Yumi: You're such a weirdo. **

**Yamamoto: Ahaha. **


End file.
